Niger canis, Aurum stella
by Nina Rafa
Summary: Direitos autorais de J. K. Rowling e, como verão, J. R. R. Tolkien. Está é uma fic baseada na adolescência de Sirius Black, com seus colegas e descobertas.
1. Chapter 1

**Começando com o pé esquerdo... **

É setembro. Mês em que as aulas começam. Para muitos isso é sinônimo de chatice, de ficar longe de suas vassouras e partidas de quadribol no quintal. Para mim, é totalmente o contrário. Minhas férias são as piores possíveis, minha família e eu somos muito diferentes. Pode até parecer que eu sou um adolescente rebelde, que se acha preterido, mas não. Eu sou a ovelha branca da família Black. Passo o máximo de tempo que consigo na casa do meu melhor amigo, Potter. Lá sempre fui bem tratado, apesar dos meus precedentes familiares, carinho e afeto reinavam naquela casa.

Neste exato momento em que estou devaneando, sento-me no terceiro vagão do trem com destino a Hogwarts, paro o meu Quinto ano. Agora, com 15 anos, nós podemos freqüentar os Bailes de Inverno, que mesmo sem o Torneio Tribruxo, ocorrem para os alunos internos que muito insistiram para que a festividade da estação ocorresse. O máximo de pessoas externas que temos são alguns convidados ilustres, membros do Ministério, ou grandes bruxas, como Hesper Starkey, que esteve aqui ano passado.

Falando em passado, ele é muito bom. Noto isso toda vez que ele já se passou. Tirando o fato de ter conhecido meus amigos Potter, Lupin e Pettigreew e conseguir passar a maior parte do ano longe da minha família, nada mais é relevante.

Lupin vai chegar mais tarde, provavelmente depois do jantar, já que essa semana a lua está cheia. Pettigreew está em outra cabine, com uns amigos dele da Sonserina, e o Potter deve estar tentando dividir a atenção de Lílian com o Ranhoso. Não sei como ela fala com aquele seboso. Tudo bem que ele não é a pior pessoa do mundo, mas pelo amor de Deus! Potter é mil vezes melhor! Mas o que posso eu falar, se nem namorada tenho. Alguns olhares e flertes, mas todas as garotas só me olham superficialmente, não deixo de me gabar por arrancar suspiros, mas gostaria de arrancar algo mais, algo como...

- Pára de ficar aí pensando no nada...vai trocar de roupa, estamos quase chegando.- Potter entrou na cabine, já vestido, dando essa ordem.

-Você me assustou... Já vou fazer falar com Lílian?

- Ahh, sim! O Ranhoso estava longe e ela só teve olhos para mim! Com certeza já deve estar apaixonada, mas não quer dizer, de tão TEIMOSA que é...

- Ela já te disse que você é muito convencido?

- Já...como você sabe?- E os dois riram como crianças.

Saltando do trem, notei que tudo estava do mesmo jeito, como desejava. Fomos encaminhados para o grande salão nas carruagens guiadas por testrálios. Nunca comentei nada com ninguém, pois seria tido como louco, e sei que só quem já viu a morte sabe da existência dessas criaturas.

O jantar estava ótimo, o clássico e cobiçado pudim com o mesmo sabor doce contrastando com a calda, que era ainda mais doce. Nunca se soube qual era o momento mais prazeroso: começar a comer o pudim, ou raspar a calda que sobra, depois que se come.

Já na torre, depois da típica confraternização da primeira noite, em que comemos 10 caixas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, todos os garotos foram dormir. Eu sempre fico mais um tempo acordado, ainda eufórico por estar ali, e me sentir tão plenamente feliz.

A vista das terras de Hogwarts da torre da Grifinória é impagável. A lua espelhada no grande lago e as estrelas contrastando com a escuridão da Floresta Proibida formavam um horizonte místico e hipnotizante.

Ainda embevecido com tal visão, notei um elemento muito estranho nessa paisagem. Há uma caravana vinda da Floresta que está adentrando o Castelo, a essa hora da noite. O que será isso? Eles estão em formação de escolta, tanto os cavaleiros quanto os arqueiros. Mas além de toda a cena, o ar parecia mais leve e uma voz suave como a de um rouxinol entoava um cântico em uma língua desconhecida, que ecoava no ambiente. Sem nem perceber, adormeci sentado no chão, perto da janela, embalado pela canção.

--x--x--

- Sirius!...Sirius, acorede!

- Hamn...O que houve? Que horas são?-ainda meio adormecido.

- Está na hora de levantar, inteligência. Você dormiu aí desse jeito, encostado na parede fria por quê?- Perguntou Potter meio sonolento também.

- Eu não me lembro direito...Estava aqui admirando tudo, e adormeci. Mais nada, que eu me lembre, mas tenho a sensação de...

- QUE ESTAMOS ATRSADOS PARA A AULA DA MCGONAGOAL!!

-Umm...AHHH!!- Depois que Sirius consegui processar aquela informação, ambos saíram disparados à procura de seus uniformes. Café da manhã estava fora de cogitação. Com os cabelos desgrenhados e as gravatas na mão, conseguiram entrar na sala antes da professora McGonagall começar a aula.

- Essa foi por pouco Pontas...Vou passar a usar o despertador agora.

- Tenta dormir no lugar certo também, porque você ficou falando durante a noite, alguma coisa parecida com "elda" e a palavra "voz" muitas vezes, mano.

- Verdade??

- Sim,...era algum pesade...

- Sr. Potter, poderia nos dar o prazer de não perturbar a minha aula, que por sinal já começou e o senhor por pouco não chegou atrasado?

- Desculpe Profª. McGonagall.

- Muito bem. Nós vamos começar esse ano estudando os animagos.

Houve um murmurinho na turma quando a professora falou sobre a matéria.

- Já temos idade para sermos um, não Professora?

- Sim Srta. Evans, vocês já tem a habilidade, mas não a permissão. Animagos devem se registrar no Ministério da Magia. Devo avisá-los que circular sobre as terras Hogwarts em sua forma animal é terminantemente proibido, e usar de tal artifício para burlar as regras da escola é um ato de alta gravidade e sua punição será rigorosa. Voltando a parte teórica, um animago é um bruxo que, por vontade própria transforma-se em um animal que geralmente reflete suas características psicológicas, como a pessoa realmente é, de fato. Logo, não há muito como se escolher em qual animal se transformar. Outro detalhe importante: um animago nunca perde seus poderes de bruxo, pois mesmo sendo um animal, ainda tem o cérebro de um bruxo, em proporções geralmente menores. O primeiro trabalho do ano de vocês é uma pesquisa sobre os animagos mais famosos da atualidade, as vantagens e desvantagens e como essa habilidade surgiu. Como estamos só começando, darei uma semana e meia para que o trabalho seja entregue. Agora, vocês devem fazer os exercícios da página 30 do livro de vocês até o final da aula. Em silêncio. - disse isso olhando diretamente para Black e Potter.

Os dois acabaram realmente ficando em silêncio até o fim da aula. No caminho para a próxima aula deles, de História da Magia, Potter veio comentando com Sirius:

- Agora podemos acompanha Lupin nas noitadas dele, hehe!!

- Estava tão distraído que nem pensei nisso! Tem toda a razão, no jantar vamos falar com o Rabicho, mas temos que fazer uma surpresa para o Lupin. E, além do mais, ele não nos deixaria fazer isso.

-Tem toda a razão, bico calado em relação a isso.

Por mais ansioso que eu estivesse para poder acompanhar meu amigo em fases que ele tem, que eram muito complicadas, temo uma parte dessa história. Em que animal eu vou me transformar? Por mais que meus amigos não fossem como sua família, e que eu esteja na Grifinória, a dúvida de quem eu realmente sou ainda paira em minha cabeça. Espero que na hora certa, eu tome a decisão certa.

--x--x--

Era quarta-feira, o último dia de lua cheia. Os marotos combinaram de se encontrar, às cinco e meia da tarde, perto da cabana de Hagrid. Estou andando em direção ao local, só imaginando a reação que Lupin vai ter quando souber.

- Sirius, sempre atrasado – disse Lupin, que estava com uma péssima aparência.

- Você sabe que eu tento chegar na hora.

- Ele ainda esnoba, todo mundo sabe que as garotas não o deixam em paz.- Rabicho afirmou isso com uma pontada de inveja, quase imperceptível.

- Ah, não comecem com isso...

- Você reclama, reclama, mas gosta dos elogios, principalmente os da Mirabella! E, ela já fez questão de espalhar para todos que vocês vão juntinhos para Hogsmead nesse fim de semana!

- Já chega disso e vamos ao que interessa e ao que viemos fazer aqui! - Odeio quando todos sabem de tudo antes de mim mesmo, mas é melhor ficar quieto para não prolongar isso.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? (Lupin já suspeitou).

- Nós nos tornaremos animagos, meu amigo! - Potter falou isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, afinal, para ele quebrar regras realmente era natural.

- VOCÊS VÃO FAZER O QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Nós viraremos animagos e vamos fazer a nossa estréia hoje, acompanhando você.

- VOCÊS NÃO VÃO! Por mais que vocês façam tudo isso, eu não posso colocar em risco a vida de vocês, eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse.

- Tudo bem, nós sabemos nos cuidar, cada um sabe os seus limites. (os comentários de Pettigreew sempre me soam estranho.)

- Vamos ver rapazes, em que atrocidades vamos nos transformar?

- Vamos!

Pelo que soube sobre o assunto, a primeira transformação é um pouco complicada, por causa da a seleção de uma roupa, que seria a única que não nos deixariam nus quando nos transformássemos, e, principalmente pela seleção do animal.

A minha transformação, por incrível que pareça, não demorou muito tempo. Logo vi que tinha me tornado num cão negro. A visão era de um sinistro, mas entendi que, ainda assim, sou um cão leal ao meu dono, minha honra. Potter se tornou um veado, levando em conta o comportamento do animal, ele é um bom líder, sempre preocupado com o resto do grupo, sem nunca deixar ninguém sozinho. Rabicho é meu amigo, mas eu até hoje não entendo porque nada nele me surpreende. Transformou-se em um rato. O que isso significa? Ratos são covardes, mas ele não é. Ele estar aqui conosco é uma prova de que não é.

Ficamos brincando de ser animais. Agora eu entendo porquê os cachorros gostam de correr freneticamente enchendo a paciência de seus donos. O vento indo na direção contrária faz com que eu me sinta vivo. Nunca achei que tivesse tanto tato nas minhas orelhas!

Depois dessa experiência, sentamos de novo no gramado e ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo. Demos algumas gargalhadas, o Potter nos contou como foi a discussão dele com Lílian naquele dia, sorte que foi só uma. Depois de tanto tempo ouvindo as mesmas briguinhas começa a enjoar, porque são sempre os mesmos motivos: Ranhoso, notas e tocos.

De repente, Lupin começa a rolar no chão e gritar: (só aí me dei conta de quer já era noite, e a lua brilhava no céu)

- Vai começar, e eu quero vocês longe daqui! CORRAM!

- Nós não vamos embora! Controle-se, você continua a ser Lupin, nosso amigo!

Nunca o tinha visto se transformar, ou transformado. Suas roupas se rasgaram, pêlos nasceram e cresceram de forma repentina. Sua estrutura óssea, principalmente as costelas, dilataram. Seu rosto ficou desfigurado, dando lugar à face de um lobo, muito maior. Sua arcada era assustadora. Mas além de tudo isso, seus gritos, e depois uivos, de dor cortaram nossa mente, provocando uma tristeza enorme, maior até do que o medo da própria criatura.

Transformamo-nos rapidamente e corremos em direção a Floresta Proibida. Mesmo sendo um lugar perigoso, era o melhor para manter sigilo. Uma fera a mais ou a menos não iria fazer diferença. Era a impressionante a agilidade com que todos nós andávamos, especialmente Lupin.

Enquanto corríamos, me lembrei do que o Potter falou. Mirabella quer sair comigo? Ela realmente é muito bonita, loira, com cabelo perfeitamente liso, um sorriso largo, olhos cor de mel. Ela meio que faz o papel de líder da torcida da Lufa-Lufa. Todos os garotos querem sair com ela. Bem, vou ter que esperar até o fim de semana, ansioso. Pode ser que ela finalmente veja algo em mim que não seja minha aparência, quem sabe.

Potter tentou me avisar de algo, mas não entendi o que pensamentos ainda estavam em Mirabella. Segundos depois eu dou de cara com um centauro:

- Ora, ora, ora...Um cão por aqui? Hagrid não tem nenhum cão, por enquanto. E cães DE VERDADE são mais inteligentes, nunca entram na Floresta. – Disse essa frase enquanto pegava sua flecha e já mirava com o arco na minha direção. – Ou você revela quem é, ou vai morrer como um cachorro! Ande, revele-se!

Não tive escolha, tive que sair de minha forma animal. Do que adianta continuar com os poderes, se eu não consigo usar magia sem a minha varinha? Fiquei vulnerável como um cão. E não sou maluco de brigar com um centauro...

- Muito bem, um aluno! À essa hora da noite, e ainda por cima um aluno animago...Obviamente você não tem registro no Ministério da Magia não é mesmo?

- Não, não tenho.

- Você aqui, parado na minha frente...Poderia me vingar de todos esses alunos petulantes, que acham que sabem alguma coisa, em você. Forjar um acidente não é muito difícil por aqui – meu coração dava pulos de nervosismo, adrenalina já corria em minhas veias como se fosse o próprio sangue – é meu rapaz, acho que hoje não é seu dia de sorte... – o sorriso dele ao dizer essas palavras já me fez sentir que eu estava morto.

Nesse instante, o mais estranho aconteceu. A voz, que tinha ouvido no dia em que cheguei na escola, começou a ecoar pela floresta. Mas dessa vez, não fui o único a ouví-la. Não entendia nada do que ela falava, mas o centauro pareceu entender, e ficar admirado em ouvir tal idioma. Seu rosto ficou pálido. Foi largando a arma lentamente, e não sorriu mais.

- Vamos rapaz, vou levar você até a escola. Nunca mais volte aqui, sem no mínimo ter companhia – isso me indicou que Potter estava bem...Pettigreew nunca seria pego, e o centauro já devia "conhecer" de Lupin .

- De quem era aquela voz? – Perguntei de forma aparentemente calma.

- Você conseguiu ouví-la? – Seu espanto foi maior ainda dessa vez.

- Sim, consegui. E na verdade, não foi a primeira vez.

- Bem, não te interessa saber de quem é a voz. Não comente com ninguém sobre isso, nem mesmo aos seus melhores amigos, pais, irmãos, quem quer que seja. Nem ao menos com um professor ou Dumbledore. Não estou escondendo nada. Mas se você realmente escutou essa voz, sabe que ela é única. Se contar alguma coisa a eles, vão apagar essa memória de sua mente. Vá agora, você já é bem grande para assumir seus erros, não vou te acompanhar até a sala de McGonagall.

- Bem, obrigado. Mesmo que seja por não me matar.

- Por isso, você não deve agradecer a mim, e sim ao destino. – acabando de dizer isso o centauro olhou para o céu estrelado e saiu galopando em direção a floresta. Agora, só me resta receber a punição.

Já na sala de Transfiguração:

- O senhor, Sr. Black, está conseguindo bater os recorde de indisciplina desse colégio. Já na primeira semana de aula, uma saída de noite? Fora do horário permitido?

- Professora, não é só isso.

- Não é só isso? Tem mais o que? – a perplexidade de McGonagall era tanta, que chegava a ser cômica.

- Eu me transformei em um animago. Fui até a Floresta Proibida, para não chamar muita atenção, mas fui pego por um centauro...

- Meu Deus! Você poderia nem estar vivo nesse instante. Os centauros têm um humor muito ruim e não ligam para o que Dumbledore pede, se o instinto deles falar mais alto. E você já se transformou em um animago? Acha que só porque tem a capacidade de se transformar, consegue lidar com ela? Além da burocracia de registros e tudo o mais? Obviamente não vou levar o caso além da indisciplina escolar, mas vai cumprir uma punição severa. – chegou a parte que eu tanto esperava...- Você vai cumpri detenção durante um mês ajudando os elfos domésticos a arrumar os dormitórios, organizando a estufa. Vai me entregar um relatório de cada aula minha, com o máximo de informação que conseguir. E, além de tudo, seus finas de semana em Hogsmead foram cancelados.

- Um MÊS sem ir a Hogsmead??

- Não, dois. Um mês é para detenção. O castigo é mais demorado.

- Professora, por favor...

- Não insista Sr. Black. Por um acaso, você estava sozinho?

- Sim professora, não tem ninguém aqui, não é?

- Não seja tão debochado, rapaz. Por mais que eu saiba que você não estava sozinho, não tenho como provar nada. Vá para o seu dormitório, boa noite.

-Boa noite Profª McGonagall.

Há algumas coisas que me impressionam em McGonagall. Ela tem como provar que eu não estava sozinho, ela pode muito bem ver quem está indo dormir. Mas ela não o fez. Talvez porque eu realmente tenha dito toda a verdade, sem necessidade. Porém, foi o correto. Perturbei o sono de muitos quadros até chegar ao dormitório. Coloquei meu pijama e fui para a minha cama, silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém. Não vou esperar Potter e Lupin voltarem, vou ter que acordar cedo amanhã para a minha carga tripla de trabalho. Os planos de Mirabella em sair comigo vão ser adiados. Que droga! Queria muito sair com ela...vou ter que me conformar, não quero fazer mais besteiras, não nesse mês...quem sabe daqui umas duas semanas?

Já deitado, coberto, e pronto pra dormir, o sono ainda não chegou. E se chegou, ainda não consegui invadir a minha mente que estava centrada em algumas coisas: De quem é aquela voz? Até mesmo o centauro ouviu, mas acho que o estranho é eu ter ouvido, pelo que ele disse...não posso comentar com ninguém, essa é a pior parte. Como vou descobrir o que é, ou quem é, sozinho? Acho melhor o sono vir logo, não posso ficar imaginando tantas coisas, e nada vai adiantar fazer isso agora. Faço isso no fim de semana.

**Comentários:**

Nessa fic, posso adiantar que além do universo de Harry Potter, haverá outros Universos e Lendas que se unirão, de maneira harmônica (farei o máximo para tal coisa).

É feita na visão de Sirius Black, como deu pra notar, e se passa no período de escola dele. Mas isso não quer dizer que só os pensamentos dele é que vão formar a história, não. Outras pessoas vão ter voz e mente ativas nessa história (mini spoiler XD)

Créditos a DehBlackRose, que é a minha beta reader oficial e PARTICULAR, sacaram? XD

Realmente espero que gostem e, se quiserem, deixem sua recview! ;D

BJBJ!!

Dasvidania (adeus em russo)


	2. Chapter 2

**Começo Inesperado**

De manhã, acordei mais cedo mais cedo para cumpri detenção

De manhã, acordei mais cedo, mais cedo para cumpri detenção. Arrumar as camas do dormitório masculino não era uma tarefa difícil. Como a Profª McGonagall não fez nenhuma restrição, eu podia usar magia. Para minha sorte, conheci um elfo doméstico muito engraçado, chamado Snut e logo ficamos amigos. Ele começou se fazendo de difícil, dizendo que "vocês bruxos se acham muito inteligentes, mas não conseguem fazer nada de útil. As coisas do dia-a-dia, são os elfos que fazem. Eu só trabalho aqui porque o diretor Dumbledore nos trata muito bem. Então, se for atrapalhar, fique quieto". No instante em que eu conjurei todos os lençóis e eles caíram perfeitamente alinhados e esticados, o elfo soltou uma gargalhada. Eu achei que fosse de surpresa, mas ele estalou os dedos e todos os travesseiros se arrumaram, pijamas e cuecas sujas se amontoaram, e as roupas limpas apareceram nas cadeiras. "Boa tentativa" ele disse, e saiu rindo.

Graças a Deus, sem aulas de Transfiguração, o que significa nada de resumos por hoje. Não vou me preocupar com a estufa agora, só no final do dia. Tenho que achar Lupin no pátio antes de ir para aula de Feitiços, nenhum atalho é vantajoso. Vou pegar o caminho tradicional mesmo, quem sabe não encontro Mirabella?

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela algazarra de Phileas e seu grupo, da Corvinal:

- Você não é digna de ser da Corvinal, você é muito feia! A única coisa que se salva é o seu cérebro, porque algo tinha que ser bom! Vai criar crustáceos de fogo, talvez eles melhorem a sua cara! HAHAHA! – Phileas berrava no corredor.

- Não enche seu idiota! Vá cuidar da sua vida e deixe a minha em paz, seu metido! – a garota disse isso já fugindo dali.

- Por que você está fazendo isso com ela, Phil? – quis saber.

- Essa garota é muito esquisita Black, ela é inteligente, mas não faz amizade com ninguém, e mancha a fama de nossas garotas, ela é horrorosa!

- Não acha que está exagerando com a implicância?

- Não, não acho. Você não tem moral nenhuma para falar disso. Vai atrás do Severus, tá?

- Tá.- ele tem razão, mas o Ranhoso é o RANHOSO, pô!

Chegando no pátio fui logo falar com Lupin, perguntar se estava tudo bem. Ele disse que sim, por mais que suas feições não demonstrassem isso. Mas ele ficou muito preocupado em saber se eu continuaria a falar com ele, mesmo depois de ver tudo. "Que pergunta besta. É lógico Lupin, nada mudou entre você e o grupo, pelo contrário. Agora você pode dividir isso conosco." Ele deu um sorriso, e nos despedimos.

A aula de Feitiços foi boa, aprendi que os espelhos refletem feitiços, mas não tive a aula prática. Nada muito extraordinário, em relação a matéria. Essa aula a Grifinória tem junto com a Lufa-lufa e a garota que me fez quase ser morto por um centauro estava lá, como sempre bonita e recolhendo a baba de todos os garotos. Ela me mandou um bilhete perguntando se a gente podia se encontrar em Hogsmead. Tive que dizer não, estava na detenção. Ela fez um muxoxo e parou de mandar o bilhete. Olha, eu estou extremamente furioso com McGonagall. Nunca pensei que ela fosse me atrapalhar tanto.

Almocei com meus colegas falei para eles do Snut. Morreram de rir. Eu também ri, mesmo sendo o idiota da piada. Nosso tempo depois era só Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Mais tarde, fui limpar a estufa. Essa sim é uma boa detenção. Tudo sujo de terra e lama, e um monte de plantas em que não se pode nem esbarrar. Ou porque são muito sensíveis, ou porque são muito temperamentais.

As detenções começaram a ser rotina, até que na sexta à noite, McGonagall me disse que eu não iria a Hogsmead, mas não precisaria cumprir detenção. Fui dormir tentando ver o lado bom da coisa, iria poder fazer o que quisesse, pelo menos no fim de semana.

Foi muito triste ver meus amigos indo embora, rindo e eu lá, bobão, parado. Mirabella me deu um tchau como se estivesse com pena. E seguiu com as amigas.

Já que não tinha nada para fazer, ia tentar me divertir sozinho mesmo. Fui para o campo perto do lago e ia tentar fazer a parte prática da aula de Feitiços. Coloquei um espelho apoiado numa pedra, há uns 10 metros da árvore em que me recostei. Concentrei-me, mirei, e lancei uma estuporação. Errei a primeira vez. Na segunda, acertei e ricocheteou para o lago. Gostei da brincadeira. Lancei pela terceira vez e o ricochete veio em direção a árvore, mas na região da copa. O tempo entre ouvir o barulho do galho quebrando e reagir foi o mínimo. Quando comecei a me levantar, o galho já estava em cima de mim. Mas com uma garota também! Depois de nós dois nos recuperarmos do susto:

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou, ainda com os óculos tortos.

- Estou, o galho me machucou um pouco, mas você não é pesada. Foi só o susto. O que você estava fazendo em cima da árvore?

- Estava lendo, como sempre faço aos sábados.

- Bem, eu estava fazendo experiências – disse isso ajudando-a a ficar de pé, mas ela negou a ajuda. Então perguntei em tom zombeteiro:

- O que posso fazer para reparar tamanha grosseria?

- Deixar-me em paz já é o suficiente.- assim que disse isso, percebi que era a garota que Phileas estava amolando.

- Não, o Phileas já faz isso por mim. Diga outra coisa.

- Olha, o Phileas pelo menos zomba a minha cara na lata, não com piadinhas, agora, se me der licença...

- Não dou.- queria ver até onde chegaríamos.

- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer no fim de semana? Pessoas com você sempre tem o que fazer!

- Não, nem sempre. E você não tem como saber porque você não fala com ninguém. E, aliás, como sabe de que tipo eu sou?

- Por mais que você não tenha se apresentado, Sr. Black, eu o conheço suficientemente bem, e a sua família, para dizer que você é pior que Phileas.

- Não coloque minha família nessa conversa!-essa garota não sabe alguns limites.

- Por mim essa conversa já teria acabado. – e ela saiu andando, me dando as costas.

- Ótimo! Continue a pensar que eu sou desse jeito, porque eu e o resto dessa escola vamos continuar a pensar que você é uma isolada, nerd, metida e MIMADA! –ela parou para olhar para trás- Coisa que eu não sei se posso dizer de você.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você. Pelo menos uma pessoa nessa escola pensa assim. – e saiu andando, ela é maluca?

- Vai ficar assim, desse jeito? Não podemos ser amigos!? – a cara dela de indecisão era óbvia, mas por que a indecisão?

- Tudo bem, vamos começar isso direito, então. Como se chama?

- Meu nome é Sirius Black. E o seu?

- Enya Lithriel.

- HÃ?- não entendi nada.

- Me chame só de Enya.

- Melhor assim. Soube que você é inteligente, pode responder por que eu fiz o galho quebrar? – dã, que pergunta besta eu fiz...

- Além de ter mandado um feitiço um pouco agressivo, você colocou o espelho no ângulo errado. Isso nem ao menos é magia, é só física.

- Bem, o bom é que não temos que aprender isso!

- É óbvio que isso não é bom. Por mais que muitas das leis dessa matéria sejam quebradas por nós, bruxos, a matéria em si é muito útil.

- Vendo por outro lado, se eu soubesse física, o feitiço não teria batido na árvore e não teríamos nos conhecido.- ela olhou pra mim atrás daqueles óculos de um jeito estranho.- Vai fazer o que agora?

- Eu ia para a biblioteca, mas acho que você não gosta muito de lá...

- Tem razão, não a freqüento muito mesmo. Mas não tenho nada melhor pra fazer, e ela deve estar vazia.

- Bom saber que na lista das suas opções, a última é me acompanhar. Muitas garotas gostariam de entrar nessa lista.

- Até parece que você não quer .- Será que a técnica de ser convencido do Potter funciona com ela?

- Sinceramente, não. – disse isso com tanta convicção que me deixo para baixo.- Mas à propósito, você deveria estar em Hogsmead, não?

- Sim, mas estou de castigo, como uma criança. Só porque fui andar a noite como um cachor...- eu não acredito no que eu acabei de dizer...

- Você é um animago? Tão cedo?- ela não estava ligando se era certo ou não.

- É, por motivos que eu não posso falar,mas sim, eu já sou um.

- Como é? Assim, digo, na prática?

- Olha, antes de eu começar a falar qualquer coisa, você precisa me prometer que não vai falar isso para ninguém, tudo bem?

- É tentador, mas vou manter o segredo. Sei como é ter um segredo realmente importante. E mantê-lo no sigilo é a parte mais difícil.

- Sabe, é? – Ela acabou de cometer um deslize.

- Bem, como é ser um animgo?

Passamos o dia todo conversando. Ela não é nem um pouco parecida com o relato que Phileas me fez. Tá, ela não é muito bonita. Usa roupas largas em tons de cinza azuladoe verde, um sapato marrom velho e o cabelo meio mal arrumado, uma trança mal feita. Os óculos, grossos, é o que mais atrapalha. Nem deu para notar qual é a cor do olho dela. Deve ser castanho, por causa do cabelo que é castanho escuro e meio ondulado, talvez. Ela é alta, comparada ao resto das meninas, quase da minha altura. Para quem tem Mirabella à espera, Enya é muito feia. Mas ela é diferente das outras. Não se comportou diferente só porque estava falando comigo e era bem decidida. Além de conhecer muitas coisas, tanto estudantis como lúdicas. Já arrumei uma programação para os meus sábados. Até porque agora, ela sabe de um segredo muito importante, tudo culpa dessa minha boca grande. Mesmo assim, gostei do dia de hoje.

Amanhã é dia de implicar com o Ranhoso, Potter já vem dizendo isso a semana toda, o que será que ele vai aprontar?

--x--x--

Fui dormir tarde ontem para acabar o dever de que a McGonagall passou. Pelo menos, o trabalho de animgos vai ficar bom, bem detalhado. O café da manhã quase que não tomo, acordei eram 10 horas da manhã ainda com preguiça de sair da cama. Tive um sonho muito bom...sonhei com a voz. Ela vinha de um ser iluminado, tão iluminado que chegava a cegar a vista. A forma do ser era curvilínea, parecia uma mulher. Mas acho que é muita imaginação minha associar a voz a...

- Está pensando em mim? – Mirabella perguntou, tirando-me de meus devaneios..

- Não, ehh...Sim! Quer dizer, pensava em muitas coisas...- por que eu estou gaguejando?

- Deu para entender...Quando vai acabar o seu castigo? Senti tanta sua falta ontem...

- Daqui a dois meses, infelizmente...- acabei de notar que o grupo de amigas dela estava há uns metros de distância.

- Já que você fez algo errado uma vez, fazer duas vezes não é problema, né?

- Eu não posso me encrencar mais Bella, minha ficha está muito suja com a McGonagall.- nossa, ela está quase implorando para que eu vá.

- Pensa com carinho, tá? Por mim... – deu uma piscada e foi embora.

Uaau, tô pasmo. Bem, pelo que sei, o Potter deve estar implicando com o Ranhoso perto da árvore espinhosa no pátio do relógio. Ela tem espinhos muito pequenos, de um centímetro de comprimento, mas todo o seu tronco é revestido deles.

Mal cheguei e eles já estavam lá:

- Me deixa Potter, vai ver se consegue agarra um pomo!- Ranhoso já resmungava.

- Eu tenho certeza que consigo agarrar um pomo, mas você é melhor nem tentar, deixando até mesmo uma goles cair! Mas vamos deixar de lengalenga e ir logo ao que interessa. – Potter já disse isso arrancando a varinha do bolso, e eu também já tirava a minha até uma pessoa chegar.

- Deixe de ser ridículo Potter, vai arrumar outra coisa para fazer!- Enya chegou falando, ELA?!

- Obrigado Enya, mas não se meta nisso, você tem seus problemas já, não ligue para mim.- Ranhoso disse isso de forma muito educada, até Lílian estranhou.

- Não precisa ir embora Enya, Phileas me falou sobre você e ele não se incomoda de eu implicar com o saco de pancadas dele. Até porque Black está aqui, vai ser justo.- Ele olhou para mim com o mesmo olhar de cumplicidade que sempre fez, mas desta vez, não foi correspondido.

- Muito bem. - disse Enya, que nem ao menos olhou para mim.

Ao mesmo tempo, Potter lançou uma forte azaração em Ranhoso, que mandou um Expelliarmus contra. A energia que seria produzida pelo encontro era muito grande, impossível de se imaginar. E foi nessa hora que Enya lançou um Finite Incantatem, que acabou com todos os feitiços, mas puxou toda aquela energia para si própria. Ela foi arremessada para trás e bateu com as costas na árvore espinhosa, caindo no chão desmaiada.

- SEU IDIOTA! EU VOU TE MATAR POTTER! – Severus urrava no pátio, furioso.

- Deixe isso pra lá Sev... me ajude a levá-la... até Madame Pomfrey.- Lílian não consegui acabar de falar uma frase inteira, assusto-se com a quantidade de sangue que saia lentamente do corpo de Enya.

Eu fiquei paralisado. Ela pode estar morta, por culpa minha e do meu amigo. Eu devia ter parado tudo isso, mas fiquei com medo do que os outros fossem pensar se eu a defendesse. Ela devia ter me atacado, e não sugado toda aquela magia. O que vou fazer agora?Ah, tive uma idéia!

- Potter, você vai precisa de sua capa da invisibilidade hoje?

- Não, Sirius, pode pegá-la, mas o que vamos fazer?

- Eu não vou fazer nada com você, vou sozinho.- Ele se assustou com minha frieza, mas foi preciso.

--x--x--

Já são onze horas da noite, ninguém deve estar mais por aí. Vou escondido na capa da invisibilidade até a enfermaria, ver como Enya está. Ela deve estar dormindo, mas nem sei o que dizer, então é melhor que seja assim.

Ah, não, Madame Pomfrey ainda está acordada cuidando dela, a única na enfermaria. Vou chegar mais perto para ouvir o que ela fala.

- Oh minha filha, você se machucou muito, um homem estaria aqui urrando de dor, e você nem ao menos chora.

- A senhora pode notar que não é a primeira vez que levo um arranhão..ssi aaai! – falou isso dando as costas para Madame Pomfrey, que estavam cheias de furinhos, e alguns ainda saiam sangue. Tive que me controlar para não gemer por ela.- e eu não sou um homem, não é?

- Você ainda faz piadas. Bem querida, você vai dormir de lado?

- Sim vou, é melhor do que de bruços. Obrigada por tudo, agora vá dormir também, já é tarde. – Ela se preocupa com a Madame Pomfrey. Ninguém nem liga, afinal, ela está ali para cuidar de nós.

- Eu já vou, mas qualquer coisa me chame. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Alguns minutos depois de Madame Pomfrey sair, eu me aproximei de maca onde Enya estava, e levei um susto.

- Agora você já pode tirar essa capa, ao menos que a use sempre comigo, ou com o resto das pessoas.

- Você sabe que eu estou aqui? COMO?

- Eu sabia que você estava aqui desde que chegou, antes de fazer o último curativo.-ela disse isso enquanto dava a volta na maca para ver suas costas.- Não há nada aí para você ver.

- Está sangrando ainda. Vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey.

- Não, deixe-a descansar. Ela passou o dia todo tirando sangue e fazendo curativos. Deixe sangrar, ou limpe, por favor. Só não faço isso porque não tenho condições.

- Vou fazer isso.- Já saí atrás de algodão, gaze, uma bacia de água e alguma poção cicatrizante.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, não pode ficar parado o tempo todo, vendo tudo errado acontecer.

- Mas nós sempre implicamos com o Ranhoso, você é que se meteu onde não devia, ele mesmo te avisou.

- Eu não sou que nem você, não abandono meus amigos.

- Seus amigos? O Ranhoso é seu amigo? Para mim você não tinha amigos.

- Bem, nem você mesmo se conta. Mas eu só percebi isso hoje.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Mas foi isso que você não só disse como também fez.- Ela fez uma pausa.- Se você veio aqui para confirmar que eu não vou espalhar por aí o seu segredo, pode ter certeza que não vou.

- Não, eu vim aqui para ver você. E, como você quer que eu te considere uma amiga, se você não confia em mim? Eu não sei quais são esses problemas que você tem que eu não posso saber.

- Você vai saber em alguns minutos. Vista a capa, AGORA! E fique lá no outro canto!

- Tá bom!- Vesti a capa rapidamente e fui para o outro canto da enfermaria.

Em menos de um minuto, dois homens altos e loiros, com orelhas pontudas, mas de tamanho normal, entram na sala acompanhados de Dumbledore. Um deles era mais velho, e estava mais aflito. O outro não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas parecia chocado com a situação.

- Você me garantiu, Alvo, que minha filha ficaria bem, segura. Esse tipo de segurança não é suficiente.

- Celeborn, ela não corre nenhum risco de vida. O que ocorreu foi um acidente e ela está bem, sua cicatrização é rápida e estará boa em uma semana. Confie em mim.

- Confiarei pois não tenho melhor lugar para ela ficar.- Olhou para Enya como um pai realmente aflito.- Mandarei um reforço na ocasião que for possível para você administrar.

- Certo, entendo muito bem sua preocupação e faria o mesmo em seu lugar.

O homem mais velho deu uma instrução ao homem que o acompanhava, em uma língua que não entendi nada, e terminou dizendo:

- _Anar ar Isil_, guardem minha Luthriel! Vou deixar ela dormindo. Adeus, Dumbledore.

- Adeus, _mellon_! – sorriam entre si e saíram.

- Bem Sirius, você conheceu meu pai. Ele é um dos meus segredos.

- Ele tem razão em ter vindo, faria o mesmo. Mas ele fala uma língua estranha.- ela pareceu nervosa para me responder:

- Bem, é a língua da terra natal dele, bem lá no Norte. Ele não pára em casa, e fica todo preocupado comigo.

- Aquele outro cara, quem era?

- Era um...amigo dele, muito amigo. – ela não me convenceu.

- Bem, voltamos a nos falar, não é?

- Ainda vou decidir isso. Você deve ir agora, está tarde e mais alguém pode aparecer.

- Antes, eu vou acabar seu curativo e nem adianta falar. Prometo que assim que acabar eu saio.

- Sendo assim.

Acabei de fazer o curativo, ainda me sentindo culpado por tudo o que ela estava passando. Toda vez que as costas dela se retraíam, eu gemia de dor. Mas eu reparei numa coisa, as costas dela eram bonitas, apesar de todos os machucados. As roupas largas faziam ela perder a forma que tinha.

- Já está bom, vá antes que você se encrenque!

- Está bem, eu vou. Sabia que você não é tão feia o quanto dizem?

- Olha, se eu não estivesse nessa situação eu...

- Tá, eu não vou espalhar. E ainda bem que você está assim, pelo menos não apanho, hehe!

- Vai antes que eu me arrependa Black!

- Tchau, até.

Durante o caminho vim recapitulando os fatos. Em tão pouco tempo muita coisa aconteceu. Eu conheci Enya, virei seu amigo e quase que ela morre! E agora eu acabei de visitá-la na enfermaria, conheci seu pai, e cuidei de suas costas, que são belíssimas. Por falar em belíssima, Mirabella ainda veio me pedir para ir a Hogsmead semana que vem escondido, por ela. Tudo isso num só dia! Preciso dormir, se não Snut me mata amanhã de manhã.

**NOTAS:**

Significados dos nomes em itálico, que estão em elfo.

Anar -- Sol

ar -- conjunção "e"

Isil -- Lua

Mellon -- amigo

Créditos da betagem: DehBlackRose

Bem, deixem reviews se gostarem! Quem sabe eu não posto o próximo capítulo mais rápido?

Hehe...brincadeira. Sejam apenas sinceros!

BJ BJ!!

DASVIDANIA


	3. Chapter 3

**O elemento surpresa**

Fiz todas as minhas tarefas correndo de manhã porque estava morrendo de fome. Não jantei ontem por causa do acidente com Enya. Só realmente fui me preocupar com fome depois que vi que ela estava bem. Logo encontrei Potter e Lupin na mesa do café.

- Está de bom humor hoje? Porque ontem, estava insuportável...- Potter nem me deu bom dia.

- Sim estou Potter, hoje estou.- Fiz uma pausa.- Você tem noção que aquela garota era para estar morta à uma hora dessas?- Talvez ele entenda se eu colocar as coisas desse jeito...

- Não seja tão dramático Black, foram só alguns arranhões. Ela nem ao menos quebrou algum osso. Coisa que já aconteceu comigo.- No momento em que ele falou isso, eu me toquei de que é verdade, era para ela estar fraturada. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Dumbledore veio nos fazer um comunicado:

- Queridos alunos, o atual professor de Astrologia de vocês vai precisar sair de licença até o final deste ano letivo. Seu substituto será o centauro Alih. Não se assustem, ele é mais educado do que muitos seres de duas pernas.- O centauro que entrou no salão não era o que eu encontrei na floresta, mas ainda assim não era uma imagem muito agradável. Ele talvez soubesse quem era o tal centauro e pudesse me dizer algo mais sobre a voz.

- Esse centauro vai intimidar os alunos, já está me intimidando...- Lupin ficou meio assustado com a criatura.

- Bem meu amigo, eles fogem de você uma vez ao mês. Então, você é o único nesse salão que não devia temê-lo.

- Ha ha, muito engraçado.

--x--x--

Depois da aula de Transfiguração, e do implacável relatório da McGonagall, tínhamos aula de Astrologia. Iríamos logo saber como que esse centauro dava aulas.

- Animados para a aula com o cérebro de cavalo?- Potter já animado.

- Sim, estamos. Até porque deve ser bem diferente do nosso pacato e sistemático antigo professor. Deve ter tido que tirar licença porque começou a fazer as coisas automaticamente erradas e entrou em curto!- Rabicho já disse isso enquanto chegava para a aula.

- Essa foi boa!- Todos nós estávamos rindo quando entramos na sala.- Vamos ficar naquele canto da sala, venham...- fomos interrompidos pelo centauro.

- Organizem-se em duplas. Para que todos saibam, aqui estamos com a Sonserina, Grifinória e Corvinal.

- A Lufa-Lufa não vem professor?- perguntou Phileas.

- Não comigo. A aula deles é com outro professor.

- E aí Lupin, vai fazer comigo? – Tenho que arranjar uma dupla antes que eu sobre.

- Não Black, me desculpe. James ia fazer dupla com Lílian, mas o Ranhoso já vai fazer. Nem tente o Pettigreew porque ele vai fazer com os amigos dele da Sonserina.

- Ok, eu faço sozinho então- Já tinha optado por isso, mas esperei em pé o tumulto passar e ver onde iria sobrar uma carteira. Mas não sobrou nenhuma. Como?

- Sr. Black, há uma carteira no fundo da sala, com aquela menina de óculos.- Era Enya. Odiava quando todo mundo fazia algazarra a meu respeito, como já a estavam fazendo por causa da ordem do professor.

- Boa sorte!- Tanto Potter quanto Phileas me falaram a mesma coisa até eu chegar na carteira.

- Ora, quem diria. Você como minha dupla. Quanta sorte já te desejaram?

- Bastante, mas não preciso dela porque somos amigos. Você só é hostil com estranhos.

- Engraçado, acho que nem todos sabem que nós somos...- A porta da sala de aula foi aberta de forma abrupta, chamando a atenção de todos. Um rapaz alto de cabelo loiro, um pouco comprido, vestido com roupas pretas e com os óculos presos na gola da blusa veio acompanhado de Dumbledore que tratou logo de acalmar a turma.

- Sem mais sustos. Este é Dior, ele chegou um pouco atrasado em relação a vocês porque veio de muito longe. Nós já mostramos parte da escola para ele e o seu dormitório. Por sinal, ele já foi selecionado e está na Grifinória. Bem Alih, não quero mais atrapalhar a sua aula. Tenham um bom dia e bons estudos.

- Não se importe Dumbledore, tenha um bom dia também.

- Vá fazer dupla com ele. Afinal, ele é seu colega agora – Enya falou baixinho, já que todos estavam quietos.

- Bem, acho que você tem razão, vou lá.- Me levantei e me sentei do lado do aluno novo. Notei que muitas garotas estavam trocando bilhetinhos enfeitiçados pra lá e pra cá. Tudo por causa do garoto novo, que pelo alvoroço, caiu nas graças de todas.

- Olá? Posso fazer dupla com você?

- Sim, claro.

- Você estudava em que escola?- Perguntei isso porque não é normal alunos novos no quinto ano.

- Eu sempre estudei em casa, mas agora com os N., achei melhor começar a estudar no colégio. Afinal, tenho que saber o que eles cobram. Mas para entrar aqui eu fiz vários testes, tanto teóricos quanto práticos, que estavam bem difíceis por sinal.

- Aqui é uma boa escola, em todos os sentidos. Do estudo ao acolhimento, você vai notar isso. Bem, acho que eu cometi um grave erro, eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é Sirius.

- Sem querer ofender, mas me sinto melhor em saber que não sou o único com um nome diferente.

- Eu entendi, não se preocupe. Essa aula vai acabar daqui a alguns minutos. E aí teremos um intervalo longo, o almoço. Aí dá pra te mostrar a parte do colégio que você não viu.

- Eu vi a torre da Grifinória, o salão e o pátio de entrada.

- Ainda tem muita coisa para te mostrar, não vou conseguir mostrar tudo hoje. Mas até sábado eu garanto! Por falar em sábado, geralmente os alunos vão até uma cidade vizinha, Hogsmead nesse dia. Eu não vou porque estou de castigo.

- Castigo?

- É...nada demais.- e ouviu-se a última fala do professor.

- Vejo você semana que vem! Tenham um bom almoço.

- Bem vamos almoçar e depois eu te mostro o colégio.

Fomos almoçar, ele começou a se soltar mais, falar mais de casa, de amigos que ele tem e coisas do tipo. Dior é bem legal, falou com todo mundo que eu conheço. Ficou um tempo pelo salão antes de sairmos ao tour de Hogwarts.

Enquanto andávamos , ele estranhou o tamanho da escola. Como nunca tinha freqüentado nenhuma outra, estranhou um pouco. Estava indo mostrar pra ele a biblioteca, mesmo que não seja um dos meus lugares preferidos, estranhamente só aos sábados que ela me é agradável, eu tinha que mostrá-la a ele.

- Aquela área lá trás é proibida?

- Sim, é sim. Nem tente pegar aqueles livros porque eles são enfeitiçados e começam a gritar, um horror...

- Já tentou pelo visto?

- Lógico, tem poucas coisas nessa escola que eu ainda não fiz. Estou aqui desde os onze anos. Aprontei de tudo já.

- Eu me divertia muito na casa do meu tio. Ela era feita na encosta de uma montanha, o jardim acompanhava o relevo e tinha vários ambientes. Enfeitiçava insetos e plantas aos montes. Teve um dia que eu aumentei em 20 vezes o tamanho de uma planta carnívora, meu tio quase me matou, depois de quase virar almoço da planta.

- Rapazes, se querem conversar, conversem no pátio. A biblioteca é um lugar de meditação.- A Madame Pince interrompeu Dior, dando a suas boas vindas, à sua maneira.

Enquanto saíamos da biblioteca, vi que Enya estava vindo em nossa direção. Eu não sei o que ele vai pensar disso, depois de conhecer Potter e Phileas, não quero que ele fique falando nada de mim nem dela. Vou fingir que não vi e deixar pra lá.

Ela veio caminhando normalmente, passou por mim dando uma leve olhada, pra mim, pro Dior e seguiu seu caminho normalmente. Mas o que aconteceu foi a reação do Dior quando ele a viu. Ele tava conversando e parou de repente, ficou de boca aberta. Não sei se ele a reconheceu, ou o que seja. Mas foi patético, e mais patético ainda porque foi com a Enya, se fosse com a Mirabella, tudo bem, mas com a ENYA?

- Quem era aquela garota? Ela me parece um pouco familiar...- Ele ainda estava desviando das cabeças para vê-la na biblioteca.- Você a conhece?

- Conheço de nome, Enya, mas ela na...

- Ela tem alguma coisa de diferente do resto das meninas. Tem algo nela que me chama a atenção, a beleza talvez.

- Beleza? Você não está com os seus óculos , por isso que achou ela bonita.

- Você não sabe o que é beleza de verdade Black. Um exemplo bem ilustrativo do que não é beleza verdadeira é uma tal de Mirabella. Ela, e o grupo dela, que nenhuma menina desse tipo anda sozinha, veio puxar assunto comigo. Mas ela já veio me convidar para ir a Hogsmead com ela, e perguntou se eu tinha namorada. Quando saiu ainda me deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela pode até ser um pouco bonita por fora, mas esse tipo de beleza, além de não durar muito, é falsa.

- Bem, Dior, eu não penso assim. Agora, vamos parar com esse assunto porque eu não gosto muito de falar dele.- Phileas estava passando quando disse isso.

- Tudo bem, Black.

- Você sabe meu sobrenome?- Não tinha dito. Vai que ele conhece minha família?

- Sim, e não tive nenhum preconceito. Até porque nossa família e nossos amigos não refletem totalmente quem somos.- Depois que encerramos a conversa, ele foi para sala comunal e eu fui me encontrar com os marotos perto do lago.

- E aí Black, como é o sangue novo?- Rabicho foi logo perguntando.

- Ele é legal, disse que estudou em casa e só veio pro colégio por causa dos N..

- Nerd então, né? – Potter ficava brincando com um pomo de papel.

- Até que é bem engraçado e sociável para um nerd. Já fez sucesso com as garotas. Você acredita que a Mirabella já pediu para sair com ele?

- Acho que você não está mais com essa bola toda meu amigo...hehe!- o grupo todo riu de mim.

- Mas eu ainda não falei o pior, ele se encantou pela Enya!

- Aquela que se machucou toda na árvore?

- É, essa mesmo.

- Bem, deu pra notar que o gosto dele não é muito bom. O que já é uma vantagem pra você. A não ser que ele consiga administrar muitas ao mesmo tempo...

- Ridículo, simplesmente ridículo, Potter.

--x--x--

O resto da semana passou rápido. Já tinha me acostumado às detenções de todo o santo dia, exceto fins de semana. Dior se enturmou rápido com o resto do quinto ano. Passava todo o dia na biblioteca e logo consegui um cartão de lá. Pelo que me pareceu, tudo que ele sabe aprendeu com livros e treinamento próprio. A biblioteca então era como um quarto de brinquedos pra ele.

Como de costume, via todos indo embora no sábado. Mas nem me senti tão mal dessa vez. Vou aproveitar que ninguém está na escola para poder falar com Enya. Afinal, o Dior deve ter ido com a Mirabella para Hogsmead. Eu não acreditei naquele papo dele de beleza verdadeira. Pelo amor de Deus, dar um bolo na Mirabella é coisa de idiota!

* * *

**ENYA'S POV

* * *

**

Sábado, finalmente sábado. O único dia em que a biblioteca fica vazia, praticamente exclusiva para mim. Tenho um fascínio enorme por livros, sempre foram os meus maiores companheiros, desde que eu era pequena. Meus pais nunca tiveram tempo para mim, e nunca mais pararam em casa desde que minha mãe decidiu guerrear com os anões. Nunca entendi muito bem porque meu povo sempre teve tantas desavenças com os povos das minas. Se dependesse de meus pais, teria de ficar enclausurada na Floresta de Lothlórien, sob a proteção do infalível Haldir. Ele é um ótimo estrategista e muito atencioso, mas em pouco tempo descobri todos os seus esquemas e seus respectivos pontos fracos. Com mais ou menos a inteligência de uma criança de 8 anos humana, eu já saía dos domínios de Lothlórien facilmente.

Em um desses dias foi que a minha vida mudou completamente. Estava passeando pelos limites da floresta, quando de repente, um homem loiro, com o cabelo desarrumado, usando óculos de meia-lua, apareceu na mina frente sentado no chão. Eu nunca tinha visto uma coisa desse tipo, e aparentemente ele nunca tinha visto uma criança com a orelha levemente pontuda usando longos vestidos. Por sorte de ambos, nenhum gritou. Ele então disse:

- Menina, onde estou? Fiz uma longa viagem com um balão e caí do céu, tão rápido, que você não pode nem me ver lá do céu. – Notei que falava inglês, e que tentava me enganar.

- Eu sei que o senhor não caiu do céu, aparece na minha frente. Siga-me, aqui não é seguro. No caminho invente uma história melhor, ou me conte a verdade.- Assim que chegamos numa gruta formada pela fenda entre duas montanhas, ele começou a falar.

- Está bem menininha, vou lhe contar a verdade. Sou um bruxo que vive na Inglaterra e sou diretor de uma escola de magia e bruxaria, Hogwarts. Há alguns momentos atrás, consegui quebrar a barreira que divide o seu mundo do meu. Essa floresta, no meu mundo, não existe. Não com essas plantas, nem com habitantes. Só uma floresta. Pelos meus estudos, vocês vivem em uma dimensão diferente da minha, e, por algum motivo, eu consegui me adaptar a ela.

- O senhor deve ser muito inteligente para as pessoas do seu mundo. Essa escola em que você é diretor, é segura?- uma chance de sair da floresta estava próxima.

- Sim, ela é muito segura. Tão segura quanto você, que acredita em tudo o que falo e que não vou fazer mal a você.

- Eu sei que falas a verdade, e nunca passou por tua cabeça fazeres alguma maldade comigo

- Se você sabe tanto, descubra meu nome.- Como aquele homem, que já não tinha pouco idade, era tolo.

- Acha que eu não consigo?

- Duvido, nunca ouviu falar de mim, não pronunciei meu nome nem uma só vez. Não carrego nenhum documento.- falou isso mostrando todos os bolsos que tinha.- Então, minha cara, acho muito difícil responder tal enigma.

- Não para mim...- depois que disse isso, fiz ecoar na cabeça dele :

"_...meu caro Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore. Mais conhecido como Alvo Dumbledore."_

- Por Merlin! Você...como faz isso?- a cara dele era de total confusão.

- Faço isso desde que nasci. Mas não com todos. É errado ler a mente das pessoas sem a permissão delas, só por ler. Mas o que você está fazendo com esse graveto? – ele tirou a varinha do bolso, mas na época não sabia o que era.

- Foi instintivo... peguei minha varinha, que não é um graveto qualquer.

- O que ela faz?

- Vou te mostrar. _Wingardiun Leviosa!_ – Quando ele falou isso, a pedra à nossa frente passou a levitar sobre o controle da varinha.

- Eu consigo fazer isso, mas sem varinha...- aí várias pedrinhas começaram a levitar, e se moviam como numa dança.

- Interessante. Uma bruxa elfa isolada do mundo mágico. Literalmente perdida numa floresta encantada.

- Mas eu não sei se realmente sou uma bruxa. Temo que seja apenas uma habilidade de uma parte de minha raça, da qual, por coincidência, eu descendo.

- Vamos fazer o teste – Disse isso me passando a varinha – fale a mesma palavra que eu disse, fazendo esse gesto com a varinha – girou o pulso e sacudiu-o.

- Muito bem, vou tentar. _Wingardiun Leviosa!_ – Uma grande árvore a nossa frente foi desenraizada e começou a flutuar.- Consegui! Mas isso realmente prova que sou uma bruxa, como você?

- Sem dúvida alguma, e muito talentosa por sinal. Pode ser considerada como um prodígio! Mover uma árvore desse porte com 10 anos de idade, nem eu mesmo tentei tamanha façanha nessa idade.

- Bem, acho que o senhor cometeu um pequeno engano. Eu tenho 1020 anos,...- Sua cara foi de espanto. Mas ele não era o tipo de humano que se intimidasse com qualquer coisa, mas seu embaraço era evidente.

- Nicolau Flamel a invejaria minha cara, e muito!

- Quem é esse senhor?

- Um amigo meu que você em breve irá conhecer por livros, quando estudar em minha escola.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza de que meus pais deixariam eu sair daqui. Para eles, é o lugar mais seguro da face da terra enquanto essa guerra estúpida durar. Mas você pode tentar falar com eles. Estão em minha casa agora, siga-me. Mas não se afaste muito de mim, pode se perder ou ser pego.

- Como quiser...qual seu nome?

- Meu nome é Galadnilien Luthiriel, mas Galadneil em sua língua é a mesma coisa que Enya, mais curto e simples.

- Com o tempo eu aprendo a pronunciá-lo.

Fui guiando Alvo com o máximo de cuidado. Por mais que eu fosse habilidosa em passar pelas armadilhas de Haldir, nunca tinha feito isso acompanhada. Mas tudo correu melhor do que eu esperava. Ao chegarmos perto de Galadhirim, a maior concentração élfica na terra, e minha casa, Dumbledore ficou boquiaberto com tamanha suntuosidade e beleza.

- Realmente, aqui é um lar de reis, reis que...- os guardas do portão principal fecharam a passagem para Alvo.

- Deixe-o passar, _istannen mellon. _– dirigi-me ao guarda, que finalmente abriu a passagem.

** - **_Mae, cirith nîn aranel Luthiriel._

- Venha Alvo, está tudo bem. – Subimos longas escadarias até chegarmos aos aposentos reais, que eram os mais discretos dentre os demais.

Meus pais não gostaram muito quando falei sobre o conhecido. Deram sermões de que eu não podia ter saído dos limites, o conhecido podia ser um orc, ou um mercenário em busca de minha cabeça.

- Ele pode falar agora, meu pai?

- O que um Edain como você tem para falar comigo?

- Antes de mais nada, peço para não ser interrompido, meu senhor. Isso só demoraria mais para nós dois. De acordo?

- Perfeitamente. – meu pai olhava para minha mãe o tempo todo, para que ela sondasse a mente de Alvo.

- Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledor, eu vivo em uma dimensão diferente da sua. Aparentemente, cronologicamente à frente. Sou diretor de uma escola de magia e bruxaria chamada Hogwarts. Ensino jovens a aprimorarem seus dons especiais. Dons que tanto sua filha quanto sua esposa possuem. Peço a permissão para levar sua filha a Hogwarts, com o objetivo de aprender mais sobre os poderes que ela detêm. Ela está na fase perfeita para começar.

- Infelizmente, não posso permitir. Minha filha deve ter lhe contado de que estamos no meio de uma guerra, e que ela precisa de total segurança.

- Mas minha escola é muito segura, meu senhor. Nem mesmo pessoas de meu mundo conseguem invadi-la. Acho que as chances de alguém dessa dimensão conseguir atravessá-la, ir parar justamente na minha, com o objetivo de machucar sua filha, são praticamente nulas. – O rei Celeborn ficou pensando sobre esse ponto de vista. Realmente era muito melhor ela ficar fora do mundo, do que no próprio mundo.

- Sendo assim, ela pode ir. Mas saiba que vou manter constante vigilância. Farei visitas aleatórias, 3 vezes ao ano. Eu a levarei e buscarei durante o início e término das aulas. E, principalmente, sua saúde e segurança devem ficar intocadas. Mesmo que as criaturas do meu mundo não invadam o seu, duvido que não haja problemas na dimensão em que você vive.

- Perfeitamente.

- Uma última exigência, seu status de nobreza deve ser mantido em total sigilo. Ninguém pode saber que ela é uma princesa, muito menos daqui de Lórien.

- Tudo será feito como o senhor deseja, e nada sobre ela será revelado a ninguém sem confiança.

- Quando ela vai partir?- minha mãe perguntou, um tanto pesarosa com a futura despedida.

- As aulas começam daqui a dois meses. Ensinarei-os a mudar de dimensão. E o resto eu providenciarei.

- Muito obrigada, meus pais! – estava radiante de felicidade naquele instante. - **_Gerich meleth nîn, ada ar _**_naneth!_

Tantas lembranças nesses meus 1026 anos de vida. Mas todas são muito recentes em minha memória. Bem, devo ter perdido uma meia hora olhando para um estante de livros à toa. Às vezes eu até entendo porque me chamam de esquisita, além de ser pelas roupas é claro.

- Hoje não vou levar nada Madame Pince, vim aqui só para devolver o que já li.

- Muito bem minha jovem. O quinto ano realmente é mais puxado, exigem mais concentração e estudo específico. Vá então aproveitar o dia para passear…- fomos conversando até a porta da biblioteca, mas fomos interrompidas:

- Eu adoraria acompanhá-la.- um garoto de olhos claros, cabelos um tanto longos e loiros, quase brancos, me propôs o convite. Antes de reagir, Madame Pince me apresentou-o.

-Enya, este é Dior. Ele é novo na escola, e como você, vive na biblioteca.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu.- Seus olhos permaneceram fixos nos meus olhos, quer dizer nos meus óculos, enquanto ele beijava a minha mão. Esse garoto está agindo de forma muito estranha para um garoto.

- Bem, aproveite a companhia querida. Tenha um bom dia. Tchau!

- Tchau!- Nossas vozes foram uníssonas na despedida.

- Agora que você já mostrou ser educado, vá fazer algo agradável em melhor companhia.- tenho que evitar as pessoas. Das três vezes que comecei a conversar com alguém, um ficou meu amigo, o Sev, o outro fica me esculachando pela escola inteira, o Phileas, e o último tem vergonha de falar comigo, Sirius. A minha escala de erros e acertos está muito baixa pra eu fazer uma quarta tentativa.

- Mas eu estou na melhor companhia que se pode ter nessa escola. Para onde você está indo?

- Não é necessário que você saiba, pois não vai me acompanhar.

- Entenda uma coisa: não quero zombar de você, nem me aproveitar de sua inteligência, nem te apenas conversar. Não acha que está sendo um pouco mal educada? Afinal, sou novo aqui. Não tenho tantos amigos e não sei como as coisas funcionam.

- Está bem, podemos conversar. Estou indo para a árvore perto do lago. Agora, você já se enturmou muito bem. Potter, Phileas e companhia limitada são ótimas amizades para se dar bem socialmente nesse colégio.

- Realmente, eles conhecem todo mundo, e todos os lugares do colégio. Ainda não conheço as passagens secretas...- ele fez uma cara de que acabou de falar algo que não devia.

- Passagens secretas? Como assim?

- Eu não devia ter falado isso. Mas, é, existem passagens secretas em vários lugares. São atalhos bem úteis, pelo que eles falam.

- Eu sei que elas existem, mas não sabia que eles as usavam. Eles estão certos, são muito úteis, quando se pode passar por elas. Há uma no Salgueiro lutador que está praticamente inutilizada.- só eu uso aquela passagem, porque "converso" com o salgueiro. Mas é lógico que eu não vou contar isso para ninguém.

- Bom saber disso.

- Por que você veio falar comigo?- Mudar de assunto drasticamente provoca respostas sinceras, e causa um embaraço muito constrangedor, adorável de se ver.

- Ahn...Bem, eu te vi na biblioteca, vi que você gosta de livros, e durante a semana fiquei te observando na biblioteca, todos os dias. Sempre que lê mexe alguma parte do corpo, ou cruza os pés e fica balançando, ou fica enrolando o próprio cabelo. Vi que você não come muito durante as refeições, e não gosta de suco de abóbora. Anda praticamente sozinha, sem nenhuma amiga. Gosta de todas as aulas e é muito dedicada, mas não participa das atividades em grupo. Os professores nunca a chamam para responder nada e nunca verificam o seu dever. Então se eu presto tanta atenção a uma pessoa, acho normal querer falar com ela.- ele estava tão desconcertado por ter dito tanta coisa, de forma tão rápida.

-Nossa...- ele tem algum problema...- mas eu não sabia que eu chamava tanta atenção assim. Sempre achei que passasse desapercebida.

- Você passa desapercebida pela maioria. – ele parou de andar.- mas eu não sou a maioria.

- Eu percebi isso. Você é mais gentil.

- Só mais gentil?- ele fez a pergunta me levando em direção a parede, mas não notaria o movimento se estivesse olhando para os olhos dele. Duas pedras de água-marinha.

- Pelo que pude notar em uma semana, e pela conversa que estamos tendo há uns dez minutos, acho que é uma boa conclusão. Sincera e justa. – Estava a centímetros da parede.- Vamos voltar a caminhar?- saí deslizando pela lateral, ainda bem que consegui.

- Sim, vamos. – Bem, a técnica dele de falar um turbilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo também é muito boa. Mas até agora não sei porque ele está fazendo tudo isso. Tive a pequena sensação de que ele iria me imprensar na parede até ouvir, ou conseguir, o que queria, literalmente.

* * *

**SIRIUS'S POV

* * *

**

Cheguei aqui na árvore tem uns 20 minutos, já era para ela estar aqui. Não marcamos um horário, na verdade, ela nem sabe que vou estar aqui. Já sei! Vou subir na árvore, esperar ela chegar e dar um susto nela. Vou ficar na forma de cão. Sou mais rápido e ela não vai notar.

Já dá para ouvir a sua voz, estranhamente alegre e...Com quem ela está falando? Eu não acredito que ela está vindo pra cá com o Ranhoso. Não posso acreditar nisso. O meu plano de assustar foi por água abaixo. E vou ter que ficar horas aqui, ouvindo o papo chato de...Não é o Ranhoso. QUEM É?

- Você tem razão Dior, os livros da seção proibida realmente são muito melhores do que os que nós lemos.

- Minha intuição não falha. Hei, espera aí, quer dizer que você já um deles?

- Sim, já li.- Ela fez uma cara de sapeca, que foi seguida de uma gargalhada encantadora. Mas então quer dizer que o Dior deu um bolo na Mirabella para passar o final de semana com a Enya. Ele realmente é louco. E ela está se mostrando muito diferente da garota certinha que parece ser. Ir ler livros proibidos, além do próprio fato, implica em acordar durante a madrugada para fazer isso. Ouvir essa conversa vai ser interessante.

- Puxa, você não tem cara de quem faz esse tipo de coisa.

- Ficar tomando conclusões precipitadas não é bom, muito menos quando se trata de pessoas. A conclusão que eu tiraria de você não seria nada boa.- Sentaram-se no chão sob a copa da árvore, ela encostada no tronco e ele ao seu lado, mas de frente para ela.

- E qual seria a conclusão que você tiraria de mim? Que eu sou um garoto que quero me gabar, andando só com as pessoas influentes do colégio e que tentaria tirar proveito máximo de cada situação, seja ela qual for?- Nossa, ele fala muita coisa em pouco tempo. Ele está querendo deixá-la confusa ao mesmo tempo que...está seduzindo-a.

- Diria que é por aí mesmo, Dior.- ela já estava desconfortável com a situação.

- Você só esqueceu de uma coisa, Enya. – ele se aproximou mais ainda.

- De que?- ele chegou mais perto e quase sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- De que sou gentil...

Nessa hora eu não sei o que deu em mim. Pulei pra cima dele como se fosse um animal, de fato. Fui muito rápido. Mas estranhamente eles foram mais rápidos que eu. Como pode dois humanos serem mais rápidos que um cão? Enya pulou em cima de Dior, virando suas costas para ele, ao mesmo tempo que me enfeitiçava com Immobilus. Só soube que era esse o feitiço pelo efeito, pos ela o executou sem nem ao menos gesticular a boca.

- Um cachorro numa árvore? Esse tipo de animal devia estar na Floresta Proibida.

- Você tem toda a razão, Dior.- ela me desenfeitiçou.- Ele é muito parecido com Si...- ela não podia revelar meu segredo. E como ela sabia que era eu?- com um sinistro.

- Realmente, as semelhanças são incríveis, mas eu não temo a morte e não sou supersticioso. Se manda cachorro! Passa! – Fiquei firme às ordens dele, nem mexi um músculo. – Anda, ou vai ir à força.

- Não seja agressivo. Afinal, ele é só um animal, com cérebro de um animal. Você sabe o caminho para a Floresta Perdida?- Balancei que não com a cabeça. Ela ia ter que ouvir por esse "cérebro de animal".- Muito bem, vou acompanhá-lo até lá. Dior, vá indo para o Corujal. Depois que eu levar esse cachorrinho até o destino dele, vou mandar uma carta.

- Eu vou, mas você tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, eu sei me cuidar.

- Percebi isso, foi bom o seu movimento, bem ágil.

- Você é cheio de indiretas, não é mesmo?. – Ela fez a cara dele ficar vermelha. Eu não posso acreditar que ele esteja gostando dela. – Bem, vá indo! – E virou as costas para ele, passando a me acompanhar agora.

Enquanto andávamos até a Floresta, vim pensando no que fiz e no que ia acontecer. Eles iam se beijar? Assim, mal se conheceram e já estão se beijando? E ele é quem está se insinuando, para a Enya? Mas a pior parte de todas é a minha reação. Por que eu fiz isso? Eu só sei que eu não quero as coisas assim, não podem ser desse jeito, ele não pertence ao mundo dela. Eu não poderia deixar que eles se enganassem e que ela sofresse com a realidade futura.

Chegamos há uns 10 metros de nosso suposto destino quando ela começou a falar:

- Ora, Sirius, o que você estava fazendo em cima de uma árvore, cãozinho?

- Eu estava te esperando.- Já disse isso em minha forma normal.- Só queria lhe pregar um susto quando chegasse, mas não deu.

- E aproveitou para ouvir nossa conversa, não é mesmo?

- Eu só ouvi a fofoquinha de vocês porque não é muito comum um cão sair de uma árvore de maneira saltitante e feliz. Não sou um esquilo, Enya.

- Tudo bem. Mas,...porque você atacou o Dior, justamente naquela hora?

- Ah, não sei! Sei que vocês não combinam. Um não tem nada a ver com o outro. Ele é do tipo que tem a garota que quiser na mão. Garanto que ele estava no máximo zombando de você.

- Bem, cabe a mim decidir se ele está zombando de mim ou não. Até porque ele não tem vergonha de fazer as coisas.

- Ele não foi falar com você durante a semana, só hoje que não tem ninguém no colégio.

- Ele pode não ter ido falar porque ainda estava se sentindo estranho no colégio. Mas fiquei realmente impressionada de ver como em tão pouco tempo ele já sabia de hábitos meus muito pessoais. Não acho que uma pessoa se daria ao trabalho de analisar minuciosamente hábitos de alguém só para lhe zombar da cara.

- Só quero deixar claro que a minha intenção não era ouvir nada. Era apenas te dar um susto pois estava esperando-a. Tinha coisas pra te falar que...

- Bem, agora eu não tenho tempo. Tem gente esperando por mim. Se realmente for importante, fale comigo amanhã ou durante a semana.- e foi andando, me dando as costas.

- Não pode ser mais tarde? Lá pelas seis horas da tarde?

- Acho que vou ficar ocupada o dia inteiro!- Ela disse isso com uma voz tão zombeteira que me deu vontade de...

E o meu sábado acabou assim. Tudo se inverteu hoje: Enya zomba de Sirius Black. E de quebra, é perseguida por um míope daltônico. Ele deve estar amaldiçoado com Imperius, porque não tem outra explicação!! Além do que, não consegui falar com Enya hoje. Ele ainda vai me tirar o único dia em que tenho para falar com ela. Enquanto fazia trabalho de Astrologia, só pensava em como meu sábado teria sido divertido se tivesse estado com ela. Amanhã ela não me escapa! Vou ficar de guarda na porta da biblioteca, só esperando-a. Nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso, esperar uma pessoa na porta da biblioteca, arrgh!

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES**

Significado das palavras:

istannen -- conhecido

mellon -- amigo

Mae -- bem (então)

Cirith -- passar

Nîn -- minha, meu

Aranel -- princesa

Gerich -- vocês

Meleth -- amor

Ada -- pai

Naneth -- mãe

**NOTAS PESSOAIS:**

Bem leitores,

O capítulo realmente ficou maior do que os outros. Espero que tenham gostado do outro lado da história. Desculpe pela demora...estou enrolada com os meus estudos frenéticos!

Façam seus comentários!

Dasvidania.


	4. Chapter 4

**A despedida**

O outono em Hogwarts já tinha dado lugar ao inverno. Cobrindo todas as relvas com uma camada generosa de neve e espantando todos para dentro de lugares fechados e aconchegantes. A vontade de continuar a dormir embaixo de grossos e macios cobertores era generalizada, até mesmo os professores passaram a chegar um pouco atrasados para suas aulas.

Bem, mesmo com todo esse clima, havia algo de bom. Finalmente estava livre para ir a Hogsmead. Sem mais detenções ou castigos. Nada mais de limpar a estufa, ou arrumar o dormitório. Apesar de que continuo a conversar com Nut. Ele até mesmo me confidenciou qual vai ser o menu do Baile de Inverno. Esse ano ele vai ser feito como uma festa de virada de ano. Então, todos os alunos só irão passar o natal com suas famílias. Outra coisa que já é notável pelos corredores é a procura por pares para o baile. A escolha tem que ser feita antes do Natal. Mesmo que tenha alguns dias antes, foi uma brincadeira feita por todos os alunos.

Hoje, sábado, é meu dia de amolar a Enya. Pelo menos ela conseguiu evitar que o Dior ficasse com ela uma vez na semana. Ele virou um chiclete, todo o lugar que ela vai ele vai também, mas não necessariamente na companhia dela. Muitas vezes fica só observando, enfeitiçado pelos óculos fundo de garrafa que ela usa.

Mirabella está fazendo fila de pedidos. Estou esperando a primeira leva de derrotados passar, para depois ir convidá-la. Duvido que ela recuse. Pois a única pessoa que poderia me preocupar está ocupado com outra pessoa.

Durante o caminho até o lago, encontrei com Lupin. A lua já estava crescente e o nervosismo dele com isso era notável:

- Já arrumou alguém para ir ao baile com você, aluado?

- Não, e nem vou tentar. Não vou poder aproveitar o natal nem o baile. Vai coincidir justamente na época de lua cheia.

- Nossa, nós podemos te acomp...

- Nem pense nisso. Natal e ano novo são datas que todos que podem e devem celebrar. Me viro sozinho, Sirius, não se preocupe. Mas e você, já arrumou alguém?

- Não, mas devo convidar Mirabella semana que vem, não passa disso.

- Engraçado, eu achei que você fosse com a Enya.

- EU, com ela?! Nem pensar!- ele bebeu whisky de fogo??

- Por que você fala desse jeito? Achei que vocês fossem amigos. Se dão tão bem, você fala mais dela comigo do que da Mirabella...

- É, mas eu só falo dela com você. O resto do grupo só escuta Mirabella, que é a que eu quero.

- Você tem vergonha da garota. Se você olhar direito Black, vai ver que ela não é feia. E se ela não tem muitos amigos, e é tão divertida como você conta, a razão é óbvia.

- Qual é?- ele sempre foi o mais perspicaz do grupo todo.

- Ela tem um segredo, muito importante.

- Como você sabe disso? Ela pode ser simplesmente anti-social por natureza.

- Não é o caso. Ela é muito misteriosa. Como ela ficou boa tão rápido daquele acidente que aconteceu logo no início das aulas? Era para ela estar boa só agora.

- Bem, a Madame Pomfrey é uma boa enfermeira Lupin...

- Black, se ela fosse tão boa assim, eu não ficaria com tantos arranhões durante tanto tempo. Não há mágica que faça alguém curar do jeito que ela se curou.

- Bem meu amigo, eu só sei que eu vou com Mirabella para o baile. E a Enya deve ir com o Dior. Ele não desgruda dela, parece até que está...está...

- Apaixonado?

- É...acho que sim. Impossível né?

- Não, totalmente provável. E muito inteligente da parte dele. Você é que é um otário de achar que a Bella de todos é a mais bonita e a mais concorrida.

- Olha, já basta o Dioritto defendendo a Enya, você também? Não, né? Já vou... te vejo mais tarde.

- Ok, vai pro seu encontro disfarçado de amizade! Haha!

- Não enche!

Ela estava sentada em um dos galhos afolhados , bem baixo. Para variar, absorta no que estava lendo. O mundo cai do lado dela, e ela ainda continua a ler.

- Olá!...- ela nem ligou...- OOOOI!!

- Ai, Black, não precisa gritar. Estava só acabando de ler um pedaço importante.

- Bem, acho que é até uma falta de educação você ficar lendo enquanto tem alguém, em pé, esperando para falar com você.

- Oonh, que coisa mais dramática. Mas já estou guardando o livro.

- Melhor assim. Vai passar o natal aqui em Hogwarts?

- Acho que sim, como sempre faço.

- Não parece que você sempre faça isso. Seu pai parece não gostar muito de ficar longe de você.

- Realmente não gosta, mas não pode passar o natal comigo. É muito difícil para ele ficar em casa durante muito tempo. Nem mesmo nessa época do ano.

- Eu passo o natal com o Potter. Não gosto do jeito da minha família. Um bando de soberbos e falsos. E tudo piora porque ainda há convidados da mesma corja.

- Cada um tem sua família problemática, sua vida estranha. Dior então, nem se fala...

- Vamos combinar uma coisa? Não fala dele não, tá?

- Mas vocês são tão amigos...Eu de vez em quando não te entendo Black. Qual o problema de falar sobre ele?

- Eu não quero desperdiçar o nosso tempo com ele. Há coisas mais importantes a serem feitas, de grau muito mais relevante. – falei isso me abaixando para amarrar o cadarço do sapato.

- O que seria? – ela perguntou meio distraída.

- GUERRA DE BOLA DE NEVE!!- Joguei uma bola de neve que, por uns centímetros não acertou em cheio o rosto dela.

- Seu espertinho...toma essa!- e ela acertou na minha cara.

- Bem, vou partir para apelação!!- comecei a usar magia para preparar as bolas e depois só arremessá-las.

- Nem apelando você consegue!

Começamos a correr, um se escondendo do outro. O tronco da árvore foi o lugar mais acertado. Depois de um tempo, a guerra de neve se transformou em um pic-pega. Eu corria atrás dela. Tenho que admitir que ela era muito ágil, e conseguiu me driblar algumas vezes. Teve uma hora em que nós tropeçamos, e eu acabei caindo em cima dela. O cabelo dela acabou se soltando com a correria, e os óculos dela foram arremessados para longe na hora da queda.

Finalmente eu olhei realmente nos olhos dela. Eram verdes, mas meio azulados. A visão de seu rosto, sem nada atrapalhando, emoldurado pelo cabelo castanho ondulado era realmente bonita, mais bonita do que parecia ser, muito mais bonita do que as outras. Ficamos nos encarando durante algum tempo. Havia magia no olhar dela. Era notável a atração que ele emitia.

- Isso te lembra a primeira vez que nos vimos?- Ela me perguntou, mas demorei a processar sua fala, estava com o raciocínio lento.

- Mais ou menos, o ângulo daqui de cima é bem melhor. E você não estava desse jeito quando caiu. Devia usar menos esses óculos, você é muito bonita pra eles.- eu não estou dizendo isso...não pode ser.

- Olha, acho que você bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar porque você nunca falaria isso.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, muito bem por sinal. Agora eu entendi porque o Dior está assim com você.- e saí de cima dela, atônito com toda a situação.

- Você não queria falar dele, e agora acabou de falar isso. Ele está assim como?

- Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.- nem ao menos escutei o que ela disse.- Você e ele, estão namorando?

- Não, não estamos. Mas...

- Mas?

- Bem, ele já meio que insinuou alguma coisa... Por que todas essas perguntas? O que isso muda para você?

- Você tem razão, isso não muda nada nossa relação. Nada do que você faz iria me afetar, porque eu não tenho nenhuma ligação com você...

- Eu não quis dizer isso, você distorceu tudo. Mas não vai mudar nada mesmo se eu namorar ou não o Dior, ou quem quer que seja.

- Eu me importo com você, não acho que seja uma boa coisa você namorar ele. Ele não é do seu mundo.- Ela me pegou pelo braço e olhou fixamente para os meus olhos:

- Pára de falar besteiras Sirius! Eu também me importo muito com você e não quero brigar. Nossa amizade não muda com qualquer que seja a minha relação com Dior. E para seu governo, ele pertence muito mais ao meu mundo do que você.- ela NUNCA fica sem resposta. Isso irrita.

-. Se você pretende seguir com essa sua idéia de conto de fadas, siga.- E virei as costas para ela.

- Criança! Não aceita estar errado!

-Não sou criança, não! Você é que é! Não venha chorar no meu ombro durante o baile quando ele te deixar sozinha, sem par no meio da festa, indo atrás de Mirabella.

- Nesse caso, eu também vou ter que te consolar, porque até nisso ele vai ser melhor do que você, vai conseguir a garota que você tanto quer!- desisti de ir embora e voltei para a discussão.

- Ela nunca faria isso, porque ela não é desesperada por um garoto como certas pessoas.

- Eu não sou desesperada por ninguém Sirius Black! O que você não aceita é que algum garoto esteja interessado em mim sem eu parecer bonita ou ser popular!-

- Bem, senhorita Enya, os fatos são: ele já te convidou para o baile?

- Não, ainda não.

- A Mirabella já tem par?

- Não...

- Alguém tem par?

- Ora, eu não sou uma vitrola engasgada para ficar repetindo "não", "não", "não" e "não" o tempo todo...

- Então até que isso seja estabelecido, nada pode ser dito.- depois de concluir todo esse raciocínio, me senti um idiota.

- Ainda bem que você notou o quanto estava sendo idiota. Até eu mesma, por entrar na pilha da discussão.

- Você admitiu que agiu errado! Vai nevar...- já tínhamos nos entendido.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Black. Para comemorar nosso surto de maturidade, que eu espero que seja duradouro, que tal irmos assistir a partida de quadribol de amanhã?

- Tem muitos pontos estranhos nesse convite. Primeiro: você está me chamando pra sair, sem a companhia do seu amiguinho. Segundo: uma garota propôs de assistir uma partida de quadribol. Terceiro, e último, porque sua cara fica muito engraçada quando está nervosa: é Lufa Lufa x Sonserina. Não é Corvinal nem é Grifinória.

- Bem, respondendo a todas as suas dúvidas: Eu gosto de quadribol, achei que você também gostasse e por ser de casas que nós não pertencemos, acho que não brigaríamos por outro motivo besta.

- Muito bem, combinado então. Se o jogo for cancelado por causa da nevasca, o que vamos fazer?

- Bem, aí nada...

- Mas temos que comemorar...não pode passar em branco.

- Você adora uma farra, né, Almofadinhas!?

- Como você sabe desse apelido? Só três pessoas sabem...

- Eu tenho minhas fontes, Sirius Black. Nunca as subestime.

- Sem sombra de dúvida que eu não subestimo.- Ela foi se encaminhando para o Salgueiro Lutador naturalmente.- Sua doida, onde você vai?

- Vou dar uma passadinha em Hogsmead.

- Essa passagem é muito perigosa! Eu não vou deixar você ir.- A expressão do rosto dela era de quem tinha acabado de ouvir uma piada. Uma piada sem graça.

- Quer vir comigo então? A Donzela indefesa precisa de um cavaleiro para protegê-la, de acordo com os contos de fada que você diz que eu acredito.

- Eu vou. E quero saber como você vai passar pelo Salgueiro, sabichona.

- Bem, eu vou passar pelo jeito mais difícil e você observa. Depois, você vem. Mas só quando eu ?

- Certo, mas...

- Sirius, o Salgueiro Lutador é um lutador. Ele gosta de ação de vez em quando. Mas o seu adversário tem que ser a altura.

Nem tentei argumentar mais nada. Só a minha varinha que ficou empunhada o tempo todo, pronta para agir em qualquer situação hostil, mesmo que não soubesse o que fazer.

- O meu objetivo, Black, é encostar naquela marca que tem no tronco da árvore. – Ela sinalizou um símbolo estranho que estava entalhado na madeira da árvore.- Depois que eu fizer isso, você vem.

Ela se aproximou da árvore, que notou a presença de uma estranha. Enya fez uma reverência, que incrivelmente foi respondida. A partir daí não houve mais momentos de tranqüilidade. O Salgueiro começou a se debater, lançando vários galhos na direção da pequena humana, que desviava de todos os galhos rapidamente. Após a primeira leva de galhos finos, os grossos começaram a atacá-la. Em um desses ataques, ela pegou uma "carona" com um dos galhos e chegou muito próximo da árvore. O mais surpreendente era a facilidade dela de se desviar dos galhos, e de sua cara de divertimento com tudo aquilo.

Para finalmente atingir o alvo, foi necessário que ela escalasse um pouco o tronco do Salgueiro, que demonstrava uma fúria enorme. Assim que o alvo foi atingido, toda a movimentação foi cessada. Tudo voltou a ficar calmo. Ela estava me esperando na entrada da passagem, com a vitória estampada em sua face, que reluzia, tanto de alegria quanto de suor.

- Valeu a pena o espetáculo?

- Sim, foi realmente bom. MAS PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO USA OS CAMINHOS CONVENCIONAIS?- Tive que liberar parte do meu nervosismo, que ficou totalmente contido para não atrapalhá-la.- Você gosta de colocar a sua vida em risco muito facilmente... não pensa que tem gente que não gosta de ver você assim?

- Mas eu não corri muitos riscos, pelo menos nenhum novo. Já fiz esse trajeto muitas vezes. Bem, vamos indo? Conversamos isso bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada porque eu estou morrendo de frio.

- O seu pai tem motivos para ser paranóico.

- Você ainda se lembra do meu pai?

- Bem, dizem que com a adrenalina, nosso cérebro funciona melhor. Como eu estava na eminência de ser descoberto.

- É, você tem razão.

- Agora você me fez lembrar uma coisa. Como você sabia que eu tava na enfermaria?

- Eu não sei... Eu só sinto. Cada pessoa tem uma presença. Do mesmo jeito que você sente alguém atrás de você, mesmo sem vê-lo.

- Você é muito sensível.- Ela não vai me desconversar – Mas nem tanto. Teria notado a minha presença na árvore, quando eu estava lá para te assustar.

- Aonde você quer chegar com essas perguntas? Ela parou no caminho e me olhou séria.

- Eu só quero saber mais de você, Enya. Quero saber o que posso esperar de você. Nunca pensaria que você enfrenta uma criatura como o Salgueiro tão banalmente. Você me assustou há alguns minutos atrás. Conheci o seu pai por um acaso. Ele não me pareceu ser uma pessoa qualquer. Pessoas comuns não andam acompanhadas de "acessores", se é que aquele outro era isso. E você praticamente não fala com ninguém. Só comigo, com o Dior e com o Ranhoso, que sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei. É por isso que estou fazendo tantas perguntas.

- Eu entendo suas dúvidas. Mas você vai saber na hora certa.

- Muito bom, que hora vai ser essa?

- Ela está próxima. Entenda uma coisa – ela chegou bem perto de mim, e olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos, ainda que o óculos estivesse atrapalhando – se você não sabe, não é por falta de confiança. É porque não posso contar. Não é algo só meu.

- Tudo bem Enya, eu não estou chateado. Só que eu fico frustrado em não conhecer alguém que eu goste. Mais com a intenção de ajudar, e não ser algo superficial.

- É engraçado você falar isso. Já que sua família tem bastante fama, e você é conhecido por todos no colégio.

- É diferente. Eu não sou amigo de todos, mas falo com eles. Os meus verdadeiros amigos são Potter, Lupin e você.

- Ranhoso não?

- Mais ou menos. Ele está no grupo, mas não é tão fiel assim. Ah, finalmente chegamos! Ande, está frio aqui fora.

- Está bem.- ela estava um pouco distraída quando nos aproximamos do Cabeça de Javali. Esperei ela entrar, para então fechar a porta.

* * *

**ENYA'S POV

* * *

**

- Vou ao banheiro e já volto. Tem uma mesa vazia lá no canto. Vou querer uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Ok, já vou pedindo.

Estou muito confusa. Sirius está toda hora brigando comigo, e fazendo as pazes. Cada hora por um motivo mais besta que o outro. Ele parece estar com ciúmes, e ao mesmo tempo fica irritado por sentir isso. Para extravasar, desconta em mim. E se arrepende. Cada hora está de um jeito. Atencioso, preocupado comigo. Outra hora ele está com raiva. Será que foi porque ele me viu sem óculos? Isso geralmente deixa alguns _edain_ confusos. Confundiu-o tanto que ele me chamou de bonita. Devia ter sido mais cautelosa. Ando muito distraída. Estou até mesmo achando que Dior já sabe que eu sou uma elfa, porque eu sei que ele é. Ele não se aproximaria à toa. Só espero que ele não saiba da minha posição. Se ele descobrir que eu sou a princesa, estou perdida. Hogwarts não vai ser mais segura. E já não é, pois ele conseguiu passar pela dimensão. Não vai demorar muito para o meu pai me mandar uma carta.

Há algo de estranho por aqui. Tem um homem sentado numa mesa, no canto mais isolado do bar. Ele está vestindo roupas da minha dimensão e seu rosto está encoberto pela capa. Ele está com uma espada escondida e uma adaga na parte de trás da calça. Vou voltar antes que Black comece a reclamar e acabaremos brigando de novo.

- Demorou...- já com a cara de desconfiado.

- Estava cheio. O banheiro feminino é sempre o mais cheio.

- É, vocês são muito complicadas para ir ao banheiro.

- Não vou discutir isso no bar Sirius, vamos falar de coisas melhores do que supostas deficiências biológicas.

- Tudo bem, você está certa.- Até que o homem que estava na mesa isolada se levantou e veio falar comigo. Eu gelei.

- Gostaria de falar com a senhorita, lá fora – ele disse, sem revelar sua face.

- Ela não...

- Estou indo. – Sirius ficou com uma cara revoltada.- Fique aqui, aconteça o que acontecer. – Dei um beijo na testa dele. Posso nunca mais vê-lo. Preciso me despedir de algum jeito. Ele ficou muito confuso, mas depois ele vai entender.

Saímos do bar e fomos andando para uma área mais isolada, mais tranqüila.

- Eu já sei quem você é, Lady Luthiriel.

- Se você sabe, deveria me chamar de Enya.

- Sim, sei disso. Mas não é meu hábito infringir o protocolo. Estou aqui a mando de seu pai.

- Qual o recado dele?

- Ele quer lhe informar sobre o elfo que passou pelo portal. É sabido de todos isso, e ele não oferece perigo algum. Tudo o que ele faz é artifício do próprio dom de Valar.

- Eu já estava receosa sobre essa situação. Não sei se ele sabe de minha origem. Tenho certeza de que não sabe de minha linhagem.

- Outra advertência: não se envolva com _edains_, eles não são para você.

- Eu não me envolvi com nenhum humano, e, se eu realmente quiser fazer isso, eu tenho minhas escolhas. É exatamente pelo meu poder de escolha sobre várias coisas que existe o seu tão venerado protocolo. Faça apenas o papel de mensageiro, não o de conselheiro.

- Eu sou os dois, alte...Enya.

- Sei que só fala para o meu bem Haldir. Como estão as coisas?

- Um pouco complicadas. Eu vim justamente porque vamos precisar de sua presença.

- Realmente é necessário? Tão grave?

- Não é nada grave, mas seu pai quer sua presença quando for conversar com novos aliados. Mostraria algum ar de estabilidade.

- É no mínimo uma piada isso. Todos devem saber que eu vivo longe de Lórien. O que meu pai realmente quer são os meus dons. Por mais que ele seja meu pai, ele tem pensado muito como Rei. Nem mesmo quando vocês vieram me ver, no início do ano, ele foi capaz de me dar um beijo, ou oferecer algum carinho.

- Ele estava muito preocupado com seu bem estar.- Isso é que é ser fiel.

- Você é fiel ao meu pai. Sempre irá defendê-lo por mais que todos estejam contra eles. Quando devo ir?

- Esta noite. Às duas e meia da manhã você deve estar nas áreas da Floresta. Um centauro deve estar lá para escoltá-la.

- Mas tão cedo assim? Tinha alguns planos para o fim de semana.- Dior vai ficar desconfiado.

- Não podemos esperar. Vim sem avisar por falta de tempo.

- Vou voltar antes do ano virar. Sem discussões. – Virei-me, e dei-lhe as costas.

- Isso não depende de você. Os aliados são hostis, gostam de festas em que mulheres lutam. A princesa deles nunca perdeu nenhuma luta. Terá que praticar comigo.

- Não estou preocupada quanto a isso. – Na verdade estava, mas não posso mostrar o que sinto.- Da próxima vez que aparecer, mude de roupas. Seria pego por qualquer bruxo mais inteligente que você.

- _Dilthen hén!_

Só me faltava essa. Ter que viajar, do nada. E viajar sem nem ao menos ter certeza de que vou voltar. Não sei como vou explicar isso para Sirius. Nem para Dior. Vou começar com Sirius. E vai ser agora. Disparei correndo até o Cabeça de Javali, e entrei que nem um fuso. Desejava despejar tudo o que ele tinha que saber a meu respeito. Tanto da minha raça quanto da minha posição. Mas quando chego, vejo que ele está com Phileas, acompanhado de uma garota, e Sirius acompanhado de Mirabella. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Não podia falar nada com eles ali. E minha bolsa estava lá, em cima da porcaria da mesa em que a estúpida da Mirabella está. Não tenho nenhuma idéia.

- Achei que você não gostasse muito de vir a Hogsmead...- Dior sussurrou em meu ouvido. Era possível sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço. E sua mão na minha cintura.

- Você me assustou! – ele realmente era um elfo. - Não sabia que você viria aqui hoje.

- Vim para comprar um presente para você. Mas vou deixar para outro dia. Agora a surpresa acabou. E quem ganhou um presente fui eu.

- Você não se cansa de ser lisonjeiro, não é?

- Não com você, Enya. Você sabe disso, sabe muito bem.

- Eu estou com um pequeno problema agora Dior, sem galanteios.

- Em que posso te ajudar, minha princesa? – ele não tem limites.

- Preciso pegar minha bolsa na mesa onde Black está com Mirabella e Phileas. Lógico que sem ser alvo de chacota.

- Eu vou com você. Mas você vai ter que cooperar, trabalho em equipe. – a voz dele tinha um tom malicioso.

- Como assim cooperar?- Já ia sendo arrastada pelo braço dele, agarrado na minha cintura.

Chegamos na mesa e interrompemos a conversa animada que estava acontecendo. Mirabella ficou encarando Dior, e Sirius a mim.

- Olá, Dior, veio se juntar a nós? – Phileas disse isso, estranhando minha presença.

- Não, não dessa vez. Agradeço a oferta, mas tem coisas mais interessantes pra fazer lá no Breu.- o breu era um pequeno vão entre os banheiros, a cozinha e o estoque. Tem esse nome por ser muito mau iluminado. Muitos namorados ficavam lá se beijando, de forma mais ousada.

- Ahh, mas não acho que vá ser tão interessante Dior, se você estiver em má companhia. – Mirabella já veio me provocar e se insinuar para Dior. Agora eu entendi o porque do trabalho em equipe.

- Quem disse que ele não está em boa companhia? Só porque eu não fui muito avaliada pelos usuários, não quer dizer que eu seja ruim. Mas qual é o seu parâmetro para ser uma boa companhia, 20 garotos por ano? Já dá pra saber?

- Você não pode culpá-la pela indecisão entre os garotos. Ela ainda não achou O garoto. E, além do mais, ela não fica se agarrando nos cantos. Ela beija quem ela quiser em público.- é impressionante como Sirius me provoca. Ele sabe que eu não tenho nada com Dior, mas acabou de forçar a barra para que eu desminta tudo agora. Vá sonhando.

- Não seja por isso.

Nessa hora, até mesmo Dior se assustou. Eu tirei meus óculos, para não atrapalhar na hora. Entrelacei meus braços no pescoço dele e o beijei, com vontade. Ele ficou muito agitado com a minha atitude. Já havia tentado fazer isso há algum tempo, mas sempre recuei. Agora que estava respondendo às expectativas dele, agiu instintivamente e me aproximou ainda mais dele. Mudou o ângulo do beijo, o que me causou um leve arrepio. Tenho que admitir que gostei muito da oportunidade. Antes que o pobre coitado explodisse, eu interrompi o beijo. Peguei minha bolsa na mesa, como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido, e, disfarçadamente, joguei um bilhete, que havia feito magicamente durante o beijo, para Sirius. Lá estava escrito para ele me encontrar perto da Floresta Proibida, à meia noite.

- Tchauzinho à todos!- foi gratificante ver a cara de admiração de todos na mesa. Especialmente as de Sirius e Mirabella. Sirius, por minha causa e Mirabella de raiva, também por minha causa. Nunca fui tão odiada! Haha! Agora eu tenho que ver como vou resolver toda a situação. A de Sirius eu dou um jeito, mas a de Dior é mais complicada. Ele realmente gosta de mim, não posso brincar com os sentimentos dele.

Agora que estamos mais afastados do bar, já na estrada para Hogwarts, podemos conversar mais intimamente. Sem olhos curiosos.

- Desculpa por não ter te avisado. Bem, nem estava nos meus planos aquela cena toda.- Parando para analisar, acho que nunca faria isso sem ter sido provocada.

- Não tem do que se desculpar Enya. Você entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer com o trabalho em equipe.- Ele me deixou corada com essa parte, porque ele já esperava por isso, e eu não fiz nada além do esperado. Não posso ser tão previsível.

- Você esperava pelo que aconteceu?

- Mais ou menos. Digamos que não da maneira que aconteceu. Eu pediria como retribuição pela ajuda. Mas você iria escapar, e teria que me contentar com nada. A maneira como aconteceu foi melhor do que eu imaginara. – Ele parou de andar e segurou minha mão para que eu parasse também. Não fez nenhum movimento brusco. – Você está arrependida do que fez? – Os olhos dele são mais azuis quando está sério.

- Não, não estou arrependida. Mas ainda não estou convicta dos meus sentimentos. Deu pra notar que você tem chance, né?

- Sim, e eu tenho que te contar um segredo. Aliás, um segredo e uma pergunta.

- Diga, não tem ninguém por perto.

- Eu não sou humano. Eu venho de outra dimensão. Eu sei que pareço um louco falando, mas é a pura verdade. Sou um elfo, não como os domésticos. Minha raça é como a humana, mas melhorada. Com poderes naturais, muito ligados aos quatro elementos. Toda a magia que faço com a varinha é natural. Realmente parece que sou um bruxo, não muito talentoso, só normal. A pior parte, para mim, é que sou imortal. Mesmo que meu corpo seja destruído, eu renasço em outro. Não vou suportar perder a pessoa que amo e continuar a ver tudo passar. – Ele fez uma pausa. Finalmente ele se revelou, e eu para variar, tinha razão. – O meu verdadeiro motivo de estar aqui é porque estamos em guerra. Meu pai está do lado do Rei Celeborn. A esposa dele é uma feiticeira e toda a minha dimensão pensa que a guerra está ganha só por conta dessa vantagem, menos o Rei e os chefes de outros lugares aliados. Vim parar aqui por causa de muitos atentados. Dumbledore sabe de onde venho. Até estranhei por ele não ficar admirado com a minha história.

- Ele já conheceu muitas coisas Dior, não fica admirado por qualquer coisa nova que descobre.

- E você também não, pelo visto.

- Eu ainda estou ligando os fatos, os que você me contou, com outros. Por acaso essa sua raça causa algo nos humanos? Um efeito colateral?

- Sim, os humanos ficam um pouco desorientados com nossa aparência, para eles somos as criaturas mais perfeitas que existem. E isso acontece com sexos opostos. Uma elfa encanta um homem e um elfo encanta uma mulher.

- MUITAS coisas estão explicadas agora. – Ele fez uma cara meio de sem graça.

- Mas ainda tem uma pergunta para te fazer. Você também é uma elfa, não é? Logo que te vi tive esse pressentimento, apesar de que não pareça uma. Consegue esconder toda a sua beleza atrás desses óculos e embaixo de roupas largas e fora de moda.

- Sim, eu também sou. Não posso dizer mais nada a não ser isso.

- Tudo bem, sei como tudo está, entendo o seu posicionamento. Só eu que sei?

- Você, Dumbledore, McGonagall, uma pessoa sabe que tenho problemas e outra vai saber daqui a algum tempo.

- Não vá me dizer que uma dessas pessoas é o Sirius?

- Sim, é sim. Ele é muito importante para mim, Dior. Um dia ele vai saber a verdade. Por que vocês dois tem se estressado tanto quando eu falo de um para o outro? Já briguei com ele duas vezes e agora você também não está muito satisfeito.

- O motivo é meio óbvio, não é?

- Não para mim. Se soubesse não perguntaria a você.

- O motivo, minha cara, é você. Nós desejamos sua atenção. Só que ambos são muito exigentes e possessivos, e lhe garanto que sou mais que ele.

- Eu não vou discutir com você também, ok?

- Certo, há coisas melhores para se fazer, te beijar é uma delas.

- Calma aí. Tenho que te contar uma coisa. Vou viajar esta noite.

- Mas é muito arriscado! Não vou deixar você faze...- coloquei minha mão sobre sua boca.

- Estarei segura no caminho. Pretendo voltar no Ano Novo, mas não posso afirmar. O meu compromisso é de grande risco. Agora que paro pra pensar, posso talvez nem voltar.

- Como assim não voltar?- sua face estava mais branca e transparecia medo.

- Preciso cumprir uma tarefa, que pode custar a minha vida. Não adianta você vir me dizer para não ir porque não vai adiantar. Sendo um elfo, deve saber como funcionam as coisas no nosso mundo.

- Maldita Guerra! Odeio todos os que causaram isso!- levantei a minha mão, pedindo silêncio.

- Não sinta ódio. Já há muito ódio em outras pessoas, não é necessário que você envenene seu coração com um sentimento tão destruidor. – Ele pegou em minha mão, beijou-a e me abraçou. O modo como fez isso indicou que queria conforto, alento. – Eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, e falar com Dumbledore. Vou indo já. Obrigada por tudo hoje, galanteador.- Dei um leve beijo em sua testa e fui andando.

Até parece que eu já não sabia o que ia acontecer. Ele me puxou pela mão, fazendo com que eu ficasse de frente para ele.

- Você não vai embora assim, desse jeito? Acaba de dizer que pode não voltar e se despede assim,tão cruamente? Isso é no mínimo uma falta de educação.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse contestar qualquer coisa, ele já estava me beijando. Era um beijo quente, que parecia não querer acabar. Não foi indecente ou ousado. Senti um gosto levemente salgado de suas lágrimas. Tudo cessou com um sussurro dele em meu ouvido :

- _Ni limbe melale._

- Adeus!

Nunca havia pensado que seria tão doloroso para Dior a minha partida. Não há dúvidas de que ele me ama. Não se declara tal coisa em Quënya se ela realmente não for verdadeira. Estou já na escadaria do colégio, indo para a sala de Transfiguração. Vou pedir a McGonagall para falar com o diretor. Ela nunca acreditou muito em minha origem, acha que Dumbledore, distraidamente, bateu com a cabeça e que eu o ajudei a ficar bom. Por um acaso eu era bruxa e aí, em retribuição, ele ofereceu uma vaga no colégio.

- Boa tarde, McGonagall.

- Boa tarde. O que a senhorita deseja? – ela sempre me olhava por cima dos óculos, com cara de desconfiada.

- Gostaria de falar com o Professor Dumbledore.

- Ele está muito ocupado querida, pode resolver o assunto comigo.

- Infelizmente – ela começa a me provocar – só é possível resolver esse assunto com ele. E garanto que é urgente.

- Você acha que eu, na minha idade e com o tempo que estou nessa escola, não posso resolver seu problema, minha querida?

- Se a questão é idade, tenho pelo menos mais cinqüenta anos que a senhora. Sem mais perda de tempo, me leve até Alvo.

Sua cara de espanto era impagável. Toda a vez que alguém conseguia fazê-la acatar ordens, ela ficava assim. Mas ela pediu por essa resposta. Nem se despediu quando chegou na sala de Dumbledore. Irritei-a de verdade.

- Oh, minha cara Enya. A que devo a honra de sua agradável companhia?

- Também estou feliz em vê-lo, Alvo. Mas o motivo não é muito bom. Tenho que fazer uma viagem.

- Mas aconteceu algo grave com alguém de sua família, seu pai?

- Não, nada grave ocorreu. Vou mais por causa da diplomacia. Meu pai vai me usar para conquistar aliados.

- Não fale desse jeito, seu pai não faria isso se fosse por uma razão irrelevante.

- Bem, ele já o fez. Vou partir hoje mesmo, durante a noite.

- Tão cedo assim? Ele costuma me avisar com antecedência.

- Foi tudo muito repentino, mas já está organizado. Um centauro fará minha escolta na Floresta e eu saio daqui às duas e meia.

- Quando vai retornar?

- Não sei ao certo Dumbledore, estou indo sem saber se volto.

- Avise-me de alguma maneira quando souber.

- Pretendo voltar para o Ano Novo, se tudo correr bem.

- Eu e mais dois rapazes ficaremos ansiosos por sua volta.

- Você tem espiões pelo Castelo?

- De uma certa forma, sim. Dior já sabe que você é como ele?

- Sim, mas não sabe que sou uma princesa. Revelamo-nos um para o outro hoje, agora há pouco.

- Vá com calma em relação ao outro rapaz. Sirius é um pouco inseguro e ele é um humano. Não ultrapasse o nível da amizade com ele.

- Acho que nem tenho mais esse nível. Vivemos brigando por causa de Dior. Sirius morre de ciúmes dele. E hoje aconteceu algo um pouco inesperado, que só vai piorar a situação.

- Soube disso também.

- Eu sei quem é esse espião do Cabeça de Javali. – sua expressão de desconcerto foi flagrante.

- Peço que fique com esse segredo, é um dos meus Ases da manga.

- Com certeza. Até mais Alvo!

- Vá em segurança. - Dei-lhe um abraço apertado. Ele era o meu padrinho de coração.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Sirius vai se despedir de mim hoje à noite, eu acho. Não quero que ele fique de castigo ou seja punido, combinado?

- Perfeitamente. Vou abrir a exceção por uma boa causa. – Ele deu sua famosa piscada de olho.

Agora tenho que arrumar algumas poucas coisas e levar uma muda de roupa para trocar no meio do caminho. Sai bruxa deslocada e feia, entra princesa elfa bela e encantadora. Tudo isso em uma única pessoa.

* * *

**SIRIUS'S POV**

* * *

Eu não acredito no que ela fez. Eu me recuso a acreditar que ela tenha feito isso, na minha frente e na frente de todos. Ela, inescrupulosamente, beija o garoto. Nem ligava para o fato de que TODO o bar estava olhando. E ainda tem a cara de pau de me jogar um bilhetinho marcando um encontro, em horário proibido e local mais ainda. Estava tudo perfeito até aquele homem misterioso aparecer. Ela estava alegre, sorrindo. E eu também. Mas chegou o desconhecido e atrapalhou tudo. Ela demorou muito e encontrei outras pessoas. Não pude deixar de convidá-las para sentar. Elas não me perguntaram se eu estava acompanhado, e nem ligaram para a bolsa em cima da mesa.

Sabia que não iria gostar quando voltasse, mas ia dar um jeito de escapar. Mirabella é uma das pessoas com quem eu falo que ela mais detesta. Do mesmo jeito que eu peço para que ela evite Dior, eu tenho evitado a Bella. Mas ela não me deu nem ao menos a oportunidade de me explicar. Simplesmente chegou lá com Dior e fez toda aquela cena, como um casal de namorados infantil!

Para coroar toda a história, o idiota aqui está indo ao encontro daquela garota, mesmo sabendo que vai ficar com detenção por mais dois meses. Por que estou fazendo isso?- Pare e me dei conta – Ela não merece que eu faça isso por ela. – Comecei a fazer o caminho de volta, até parar de novo. – Mas eu não mereço ficar com isso tudo engasgado. Ela vai ouvir tudo! E calada!

Chegando lá, ela já me esperava. Havia uma mochila jogada perto de uma árvore. Ela estava com um vestido longo vinho, com um cinto de couro marrom marcando a cintura. As mangas do vestido eram estranhas, são justas até o cotovelo e depois abriam, cobrindo só a parte de trás do braço. Seu cabelo estava para trás, solto e com volume, mas arrumado. Ainda usava os óculos. Nem ao menos dei tempo de cumprimentos:

- Você está achando que eu sou o que? Nós brigamos por coisas tolas, pedimos desculpas; você enfrenta um Salgueiro Lutador, quase se machuca; vai comigo ao bar, só nós dois. De repente some para ir falar com um sujeito muito suspeito e estranho, e quando volta está abraçadinha com Dior distribuindo beijos indecentes no meio de todos? Eu não consigo entender mais nada! Você me tira do sério, Enya!- ela ainda não me interrompeu nenhuma vez, e também nem pareceu tentar fazer isso.- Ao mesmo tempo que reclama das minhas atitudes, você as comete logo em seguida. Ficou com medo de ir na mesa para pegar sua bolsa e ser alvo de piadinhas. E porque toda aquela mentira de não estar namorando o Dior? Não sabia que amigos também se beijam daquele jeito. Assuma as coisas que faz.

- Acabou?- Ela não estava bem. Não está reagindo.

- Sim, não há mais nada para falar.

- Eu vou viajar agora. Não sei quando vou voltar, ou se vou voltar. Então, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu hoje em tão pouco tempo, queria me despedir.

- Você está falando sério? Como assim não voltar?

- Meu pai precisa de mim para assuntos familiares. Se voltar, voltarei antes do Ano Novo. Se não, não volto mais.

- Mas porque você diz que pode não vai voltar? – Ela não respondeu.- O que você realmente quer me dizer com isso? – Ela continua sem ação, imóvel. Olhando para o chão.- Anda, FALE! – Eu a peguei pelos braços e a chacoalhei, exigindo uma resposta. E ela veio em forma de choro. Um choro calado e profundamente triste. Nunca a tinha visto chorar daquele jeito. Nem mesmo quando se machucou seriamente no início do ano. A dor que parecia sentir ia além do que ela podia suportar.

Não podia fazer nada menos do que abraçá-la. Ela necessitava disso. Chorou em meu ombro durante um bom tempo. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, senti um perfume suave de jasmim, misturado com orvalho. Nunca tinha sentido cheiro tão bom, parecia flutuar. Ela finalmente falou:

- Posso morrer, Sirius. Mas tenho chances iguais de viver. Só não queria que fosse desse jeito.

- Eu não estou entendendo muito bem, mas não precisa me explicar agora, só quando voltar. – Acariciava seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que restavam.

- O que aconteceu hoje no bar nunca tinha acontecido, não sei porque fiz isso. Não podia ter feito. Não sinto a mesma coisa que ele sente por mim. E agora, com essa notícia, foi a mesma coisa que o fim. Ter e ser retirado, tudo no mesmo dia.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente o que ele está passando.

- É, realmente deve entender, Bella faz você sofrer muito. Fica toda hora pensando nela e na maioria das vezes não consegue nada. Mas sempre vai ter a memória do que foi, ou do que poderia ter sido.

- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer, mas não importa mais agora.

- Lógico que importa. Fale tudo o que tem que falar.

- Eu acho que estou apaixonado por uma voz. Ela me encantou desde o primeiro dia de aula. Acho que ela vem da Floresta, mas não sei o que é.

-Bem, pelo menos você já sabe onde procurá-la. Ela deve cantar só a noite porque alguém a conhece. Ninguém se esconde do eu tenho um favor para te pedir. Entregue esta carta ao Sev. Não consegui me despedir dele e ele não iria deixar que eu partisse. Pode fazer isso?

- Sim, claro. Mais alguma coisa?

- Um tarefa para você. – Era um cordão com uma forma diferente, parecia uma fada, mas não era bem isso. Toda a jóia era trabalhada e torcida. Brilhava muito. – É como se fosse um amuleto, só que ele é meu. Vou deixar sob seus cuidados. Ele é a coisa mais importante que tenho. Tê-lo com você é a mesma coisa que estar comigo. Nunca o tire do pescoço. O cordão é grande e dá para escondê-lo debaixo da roupa.

- Eu me sinto muito grato por ter sua confiança. E um pouco arrependido por tudo o que disse, e por ter feito você chorar.

- Não fique arrependido. Eu merecia ouvir tudo aquilo. E os únicos que me fazem chorar são aqueles que tem meu verdadeiro sorriso.

- Por que não deixou com Dior o seu amuleto?

- Vou te responder isso quando voltar.- ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, muito próximo do lábio e um na testa. Quando ela tocou meu rosto, uma descarga elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo, algo muito forte. – Adeus, Black!

- Até o Ano Novo! – e ela pegou a mochila e seguiu Floresta adentro, logo sendo encoberta pela névoa.

Eu queria entender como ela consegue sorrir, tendo chances iguais de morrer e viver. Essa pode ser a minha última imagem dela viva. Nem ao menos fomos a uma partida de quadribol juntos.

Minha vida realmente tem muito azar, como o próprio Alih, meu professor de astrologia, me disse: "Sua vida será muito conturbada, você vai viver muitos lados ruins da moeda, meu jovem. Mas terá duas coisas únicas em sua vida, que poucos sabem o que são. Viva-as da maneira mais extraordinária possível e todo o resto será apenas algo a não ser lembrado." Uma dessas coisas acho que já sei o que é. Amizade. Tenho Potter e Lupin como meus irmãos, confio cegamente neles. Mas a outra coisa, ainda não sei o que é.

A manhã de domingo foi umas das mais tristes de todo o ano, por conta do inverno e pelo que aconteceu a noite. Parece que foi tudo uma brincadeira, e que Enya estará lá, sentada à sombra da árvore, ou em algum galho, lendo um livro. Mas notei que não era, assim que acordei, e senti o cordão dela em meu peito. Estranhamente, ele estava gelado. Mesmo eu tendo dormido com ele, o metal não absorveu o calor do meu corpo.

Arrumei-me e fui entregar a carta para o Ranhoso. Ele não ia entender nada, mas eu vou esperar ele ler para ver o quão grave era a partida de Enya. Ela não deixou isso muito claro para mim.

Ranhoso estava sentado debaixo da escada que dá nas masmorras, preparando alguma poção de cor púrpura que fervia e tinha uma fumaça estranhamente esverdeada. Fazia muitas anotações em um livro, parecia um diário.

- Bom dia, Ranhoso.

- Com você vindo me cumprimentar, o dia já não vai ser tão bom implicar comigo sem companhia? – Não podia criticá-lo por pensar assim.

- Não, vim te entregar essa carta. É de Enya.

Ele pegou a carta de minha mão já com uma cara confusa, que ficou mais confusa e assustada enquanto a lia. Notei que ficou extremamente furioso quando entendeu que ela já tinha ido embora.

- Ela é uma completa MALUCA! Você já sabe, não é?

- Sei de algumas coisas. Sei que ela pode morrer, ou que ela pode estar aqui no Ano Novo.

- Não sabe de muita coisa, mas acho que posso te colocar um pouco mais contextualizado. Ela mencionou com você que o pai dela não pára em casa?

- Sim, quando estava na enfermaria, no início do ano.

- Bem, o país do pai dela está em guerra. Ele tem um cargo importante no exército desse país e ela também é importante. Ela deve ter ido porque algumas lutas deles lá parecem medievais, coisa de cultura. Não entendo muito do resto, mas sei que é por isso que ela estuda aqui, por falta de segurança.

- Mas ela tem poderes, não está aqui à toa.

- Isso é verdade. Uma coisa, você conhece esse tal de Dior, né?

- Não me fale nesse criatura.

- Eu também não gosto dele, não. Quase nem mais falo com Enya por causa dele.

- Ontem, você não sabe o que aconteceu. Ela beijou ele em Hogsmead, no meio do Cabeça de Javali.

- Já esperava por isso, por mais que eu não goste dele, tenho que admitir. Ele gosta muito dela.- esse Ranhoso é muito certinho de vez em quando.

- Duvido que ele goste tanto dela assim como nós. E tem uma coisa, ela ainda não confia tanto assim nele. Ela deixou sob meus cuidados um cordão. Está lá no meu quarto, – não posso dizer que estou usando, só posso contar parte da história – e ela não o confiou para ele.

- Nem a mim, né, Black?

- Não fique chateado. Eu sei que você sabe de outras coisas que não pode me contar. Estamos equiparados no fator confiança. Agora, uma curiosidade que eu gostaria de matar. Você sabe por que ela usa roupas tão largas e não tira aqueles óculos?

- Bem, ela diz que é muito gorda, não sei o que. Coisa de mulher.

- Não é esse o motivo, eu te garanto. – pelo menos isso eu sei e ele não.

- Como assim você me garante?

- Eu já a vi sem os óculos e suas costas. Os olhos dela são lindos e o corpo é muito bonito.

- Onde você a viu SEM BLUSA? – agora que ele colocou as coisas desse jeito, eu fico um pouco envergonhado, e um pouco metido. Eu já vi uma garota sem blusa, pelo menos as costas.

- Quando ela estava na enfermaria, eu acabei de cuidar de alguns ferimentos em suas costas.

- Black, muitas pessoas já passaram por aqui, elas podem ouvir alguma coisa que não devem.

- Tem razão. Vai ao jogo hoje?

- Devo ir sim, afinal o jogo é da minha Casa, lembra?

- Sim, lembro. Eu vou ver com você, mas vou torcer pela Lufa-Lufa.

- Você e todos os garotos que gostam da Mirabella.

Fomos andando até o campo, conversando sobre coisas diversas, mas nenhuma muito polêmica. Assistimos ao jogo um pouco chateados e contidos. Foi emocionante o empate. Lufa-Lufa estava perdendo vergonhosamente, mas pegou o pomo e deixou tudo igual. Quando acabou, nos despedimos e cada um foi para o seu lado. Nunca imaginei em passar um domingo com o Ranhoso. Potter nunca vai saber disso, só Lupin. Nada mais aconteceu no domingo. Toda a minha animação com o Baile foi embora. Espero que amanhã tudo melhore. Mesmo tendo aula de Transfiguração.

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

Significado das palavras em:

_Sindarin (língua élfica comum)_

Dilthen : Pequena

Hén : criança

_Quënya (língua élfica erudita)_

Ni : eu

Limbe : muito

Mela : amo

Lê : você

**NOTAS OPCIONAIS:**

Desculpem-me pela excessiva demora na produção desse capítulo. Ele foi o meu recorde em demora e em tamanho. Espero que gostem!! . Qualquer comentário sobre o desenrolar da história, sugestões e etc são MUITO bem vindos!

Beta reader: vou te dar muito trabalho em SIS!!

BJBJ!!

DASVIDANIA


	5. Chapter 5

**Angústia e apreensão dos dois lados**

**

* * *

**

**ENYA'S POV

* * *

**

Até agora, nenhum centauro veio me escoltar. Mas sinto que Haldir fará isso por conta própria. Tudo está muito silencioso. A Floresta está calada, espreitando alguma coisa, ou alguém. Vou seguir meu caminho sozinha, com minhas espadas a postos. Sem esquecer de minhas adagas escondidas dentro das botas. A luz que uso para enxergar o caminho vem apenas das estrelas. Acabei de ver a constelação de Canis Major, e a mais brilhante das luzes, a estrela de _Sirius_. Como será que ele ficou? Com certeza abalado, acho. Sev deve conseguir amenizar a situação. Um vai consolar o outro mesmo que não se falem. Já Dior, fica triste. Mas sabe que vamos nos rever um dia. Não é o fim para ele, só outra etapa. Eu me sinto mal por não gostar tanto dele como ele diz. Não sei se devo acabar com tudo, antes que acabem comigo. Ele é bonito, inteligente, não muito talentoso. Mas é um cavalheiro nato, e galanteador convicto.

- Achou que fosse passar por nós, sozinha? – Uma voz abafada por um véu interrompeu meus pensamentos de súbito, assim como sua chegada.

- Ela não pode ser tão ingênua...- Outra voz e outra pessoa apareceu, atrás de mim.

- Não pode ser tão fácil. – Sim, outra voz. Três contra um. Típica emboscada noturna.

- Melhor para mim que julguem mal minhas possibilidades – já estava empunhando meu par de espadas – o elemento surpresa está agora sob minhas mãos. Quem mandou vocês para cá?

- Você é direta, mocinha. Responderemos isso quando você estiver imobilizada.

Os três me atacaram de uma vez só. Tive que pular muito alto para que eles colidissem e caíssem. Caí atrás deles, deixando todos em meu campo de visão. O mais rápido veio com a espada no nível mais baixo, em direção ao meu ventre. Desviei o empurrei-o com o pé em seu traseiro, indo com cara no tronco de uma árvore, ficando desacordado. Um já foi. O segundo queria me atacar desprevenida, pelas costas. Abaixei-me e coloquei o pé na frente. Ele desequilibrou, mas não caiu. Começamos a travar um duelo muito rápido com as espadas. Consegui lançar para longe uma que ele usava. Logo a seguir, uma das minhas voou. O terceiro inimigo entrou na briga, achei que fosse perder. Consegui dar um encontrão em um deles que caiu no chão. O que ficou de pé se preocupou com o que caiu.

- Bobeou, querido, - disse tirando a única espada da sua mão, e ferindo-lhe a perna e o braço. Caiu de joelhos, e depois no chão. – dançou.

Mal me recuperei de tudo o terceiro e último mandou suas duas espadas em minha direção. Fui obrigada a dar um mortal para trás. Uma das espadas atingiu a minha, fazendo com que eu a largasse. A outra passou rente ao meu rosto, provocando um leve corte. Assim que pude firmar meus pés no chão, peguei minhas adagas e as lancei. Foram certeiras nas mangas do estranho, ficando com as mãos imobilizadas. Um feitiço fez com que suas pernas ficassem imóveis.

- Vamos descobrir quem você é agora, seu covarde e bai....HALDIR?- minha surpresa foi tanta que o fez rir (fato raro).- Isso não é NADA ENGRAÇADO. Fique QUIETO.

- Desculpe, alteza.

- Isso obviamente foi um teste. Mas por que desse jeito?

- Tínhamos que ser imprevisíveis e saber o quanto tínhamos que treinar.

- Não muito pelo que percebi.

- Pelo contrário. Por mais que você seja boa no combate frontal, desconsiderou muitos ataques de retaguarda e muitos pontos estratégicos que um arqueiro poderia estar. Os guardas ficaram intimidados com minha ordem, não queriam te machucar.

- Você não, pelo visto. – Limpei meu rosto da linha de sangue que corria no meu rosto.- E desconsiderou o fato que eu não usei nenhuma magia realmente poderosa, para não revelar tudo. Os três poderiam estar mortos em três segundos, um para cada um. – ele fingiu não ter ouvido.

- Fiz isso porque houve uma mudança no planejamento. – Novidade. Quando não há mudanças no planejamento é que eu me admiro. – Você não vai lutar contra uma princesa, e sim contra um guerreiro.

- UM ELFO? Contra uma ELFA? Isso é no mínimo injusto!

- Você sabe que tudo é feito com base da hierarquia real, o rei mandou um guerreiro, e se pai já tinha optado por você lutar, já que o outro rei tem uma filha. E além do que, seu pai não tem nenhum outro herdeiro. Outra parte complicada da situação é que foram eles que propuseram a aliança. Se você perder, seu pai será forçado a se aliar com elfos não muito puros, um pouco corrompidos. Eles poderão levar a ruína toda Lórien. É preciso que você ganhe a luta para que seu pai tenha o livre arbítrio de rejeitar a oferta, de acordo com o protocolo. – não agüento mais essa porcaria de protocolo que só complica a situação. – Ao mesmo tempo, você pode avaliar se realmente são impuros os tais elfos pelo guerreiro.

- Eu vou colocar minha vida em risco e ainda tenho que fazer análises psicológicas com uma espada apontada para minha barriga? Isso é que é pensar no meu bem-estar. Se eu precisar de mais alguma coisa, como um divã ou uma luz de penumbra, pode deixar que eu aviso!

- Você consegue coordenar a mente e a ação. Só precisa de prática. Conseguia me enganar quando era criança. Fazia o som de sua voz ecoar de uma forma na minha cabeça que me fazia ir para o lado errado, enquanto escapava por outro.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar. O que importa realmente para mim não está aqui. Está longe já, em um sono profundo confortante.

- ONDE ESTÁ SUA JÓIA? – Gelei com essa pergunta. O que respondo?

- Devo tê-la deixado cair no meio do caminho.

- O cordão não se abre assim tão facilmente, diga a verdade. Você a deixou com o elfo da escola?

- Não, não deixei.

- 'procurem a jóia' ! Vamos andando Enya. Eles te devolverão em Lórien.

Mal sabe ele que está com um _edaín._É até melhor não saber, vai ficar furioso. Assim que chegar em Lórien, vou entrar no sonho de Sírius. Não posso deixá-lo tão preocupado. E lhe explicarei o que puder, o que ele conseguir me deixar falar. Não, falarei primeiro com o Sev. Ele está acostumado e não vou perder tempo explicando todo o mecanismo pra ele. Vai ser mais produtivo e ele também pode explicar tudo para o Sirius.

* * *

**SIRIUS'S POV

* * *

**

Já é segunda, e nenhuma notícia de Enya. Nenhuma carta, nenhum sinal. Vou ser obrigado a conversar com Dior durante a aula de Astrologia. O que mais me irritou nele é ver a aproximação dele com a Enya, que obviamente é por pura pirraça, infantil. Ele vive rodeado de garotas, por que justamente ela? Não tem explicação. Eu tenho uma história com ela, por sinal muito engraçada. O que ele tem? NADA. E ainda por mais inteligente que ela seja, caiu na armadilha. Agora, ele nem está preocupado. Nem notou que ela desapareceu da noite pro dia.

Por sorte, encontri Dior no corredor, e resolvi não perder essa oportunidade.

- Dior, tenho que falar com você, agora. – Todas as meninas que o rodeavam ficaram chateadas, mandando eu ir embora e coisas do tipo.

- Teremos aula agora, não poss...

- É importante! VENHA!

Ele entendeu o que era e saiu rápido do meio do grupo. Fomos para o Corujal, o único lugar em que ninguém fica espionando.

- Você tem notícias da Enya?- ele quis logo saber.

- Não, e se as tivesse não as contaria a você. Pare de enganá-la. Ela não merece isso.

- Sei que como amigo você se pergunta o porquê. Mas acredite, eu realmente gosto dela. E ela está feliz com tudo isso.- ele não gosta dela de verdade, parece que fala de forma calculista, como se ela fizesse parte de algum quebra-cabeça.

- Tudo bem, isso é ela quem decide.- eu estou muito nervoso, não posso ter uma conversa séria.- Tchau.

- Tchau...(Acho que tenho que me preocupar com ele também, pensou Dior)

Tomando o café da manhã com os marotos, consegui me acalmar. Há muito tempo não falávamos algumas besteiras. Tivemos também uma pequena guerra de comida, mas nada se espalhou pela mesa. Até que vejo o Ranhoso, vindo em minha direção.

- Sirius, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, você já sabe sobre o que é.

- Que história é essa de assuntos com o RANHOSO, SIRIUS? – Potter ficou irado com a cena, mas vou ter que sair.

- Vejo vocês na aula. – Deixei o Potter de boca aberta. Assim como o resto do grupo.

Já caminhando pelos corredores, ele começou a falar.

- A Enya fez contato comigo, e vai fazer com você. Mas não fique assim, tão empolgado.

- Como ela está? Já chegou em casa bem? Já descansou?

- DEIXE-me falar!!! – ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu.- Ela vai falar com você através de um sonho. Vai parecer muito real, mas é um sonho. Tente não demorar muito pois e desgastante para ela fazer isso.

- Como ela consegue? Isso é algo extraordinário para uma bruxa da idade dela!

- Ela nunca me disse nada a respeito, mas acho que está claro que ela não é só uma bruxa.

- O que ela seria então? – ele fala algo que ao mesmo tempo é sensato e louco.

- Andei olhando em alguns livros sobre criaturas antigas, seres mitológicos e coisas do tipo, e não achei grandes coisas. A única coisa que ela pode ser é uma elfa.

- Elfa?? Mas só existem elfos domésticos!!- comparei Enya com Snut A VER.

- Outro tipo de elfo, um elfo que não existe em nosso mundo. Ou se existiu, há mais de 20 mil anos atrás. Diz no livro que eles são imortais. São as criaturas mais belas da terra, nenhum _edain_ consegue não olhar para eles.

- EDAIN?

- Pelo resto do texto, nós somos _edains_, humanos. – complicado de aceitar.

- Tá querendo dizer que a Enya não é humana e ainda por cima é imortal?

- Sim, faz sentido. O pai dela, pelo que pude concluir, é algum chefe de estado.

- Então ela é importante politicamente.

- Eu vou te contar o resto do que sei, porque ela confia em você. E também porque ela deixou. O país dela está em guerra e o pai dela é amigo do Rei. Ela teve que viajar para poder conseguir a aliança do pai dela com o rei. Ela vai ter que passar por uma prova que é mortal.

- Mas ela não morre, como você mesmo disse.

- Mas o corpo dela sim. – quando disse isso, eu gelei.

- Então ela renasce? EXPLICA ISSO!

- Ela renasce em outro corpo, em um lugar que ela não pode mais voltar. Não sei de mais detalhes.

- Olha, isso tudo que você acabou de me dizer é muito complicado de se acreditar. Eu sei que não tem motivos para você mentir, mas continua difícil de digerir tudo isso.

- Eu também demorei, só acreditei mais quando me lembrei de um livro que li.

- Onde ele está? – um livro desses não fica assim na biblioteca.

- Li quando estava na sala de Dumbledore, estava aberto em cima de sua mesa. Assim que ele percebeu que eu lia, fechou o livro e disse que isso não era assunto para um primeiro anista.

- Tem cinco anos que você leu isso então?

- Tem. Depois de um tempo de convivência com Enya, liguei os fatos. Mas ela nunca me disse nada muito construtivo. Ela tem medo de ser descoberta. Por isso que anda tão desarrumada, não tem para se proteger, e de certa forma nos proteger também.

- Obrigado Snape. Vou agora me entender com o Potter.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Mas tenho uma advertência, Dior tem grandes chances de ser um elfo e estar aqui para prejudicá-la. Precisamos ficar de olho nele. Tchau!

Despedi-me do Ranhoso e fui para a aula. Já no horário de almoço, fui falar com o Potter, que nem ao menos me cumprimentou.

- Você quase não fala mais comigo, quase não vai mais a Hogsmead com o grupo. Vive de conversinhas só com o Lupin, e agora descobri que também as tem com o RANHOSO. Achei que você confiasse em mim também. Há um mês você tem agido assim.

- Você tem razão Potter, mas agora não é o melhor lugar nem a melhor hora de te contar o que vem acontecendo.

- Quando vai ser essa hora? Estamos no horário de almoço. Você tem uma hora e meia para me contar.

- Está bem, siga-me. – Levei-o até a árvore perto do lago, onde costumo passar os fins de semana com Enya. Não sei como ele vai receber a notícia, mas se ele realmente é meu amigo, vai ter que entender.

- Desembucha logo Sirius!- Uma das poucas vezes que Potter fez uma cara séria.

- Muito bem. No início do ano, nós nos transformamos em animagos. Eu fui pego por um centauro na Floresta Proibida e fiquei de castigo, certo?

- Sim, mas a história é tão longa assim?

- É, tudo começou ali. No primeiro fim de semana em que estava sozinho, eu vim para cá treinar a reflexão de feitiços. Eu estava embaixo desta árvore, que estamos agora. Apoiei um espelho naquela pedra e mandei o feitiço. Na terceira tentativa, ele voltou na minha direção e quebrou um galho da árvore, onde estava sentada Enya.

- Enya? Quem é essa garota?- Ele estava meio que catalogando todas as garotas de Hogwarts para saber quem era.

- Sabe aquela garota que o Phileas implica? Pois então, é ela.

- ELA?- ele quase caiu sentado.

- Já esperava por essa reação.

- Bem, ela não tem amigos, destrata todos. Como você conseguiu FALAR com ela?

- Ela primeiramente não falou direito comigo. Mas eu insisti e começamos a conversar. Passamos o dia inteiro juntos. Ela é muito mais engraçada inteligente que as outras garotas, fomos na biblioteca e em outros lugares do colégio. Encontro com ela todos os fins de semana desde então.

- Não foi ela que se machucou naquela árvore, né?

- Sim, é exatamente ela. Fiquei muito preocupado, e me senti culpado nesse dia. Foi por isso que eu te pedi a capa da invisibilidade emprestada. Fui vê-la na enfermaria.

- Uhum...continua.- estranhamente, a cara séria dele já tinha sumido. Mas estava sem expressão. Estava raciocinando sobre o que eu falava.

- Ela também acabou descobrindo que eu sou um animago, mas óbvio que ela não sabe de nada sobre o Lupin ou que você e o Rabicho também sejam animagos.

- Eu soube que essa garota fez a maior cena no Cabeça de Javali. Ela não beijou o Dior, o garoto que tomou seu posto do assediado pelas garotas?

- Esse posto eu nem me importo Potter. Eu só acho uma babaquice da parte dele de ficar dando em cima da Enya só para depois humilhá-la. Ele não tem porquê gostar dela. Ela não é fisicamente atrativa. – bem...até que ela estava mais bonita com o vestido que usou para ir embora. Sem mencionar ela na enfermaria.- Nem fazia questão de ficar conversando com ele. Isso só pode ser uma armação do Phileas com ele. Até porque ele já roubou um fim de semana meu, e eu já briguei com a Enya muitas vezes por causa dele. Mas percebi que ela vai ter que quebrar a cara para aprender, ela não me escuta!!!

- Faz uma pausa porque você está ficando muito vermelho...quase roxo.

- Estou?

- Hahahahaha!.....Eu não acredito...hahahahaha!

- Do que você está rindo? – Não tem graça nenhuma nessa história.- HEIN?

- Você gosta dela Sirius!

- Gosto, mas não nesse sentido.

- Não só nesse como em todos outros!

- Já basta o Lupin com essa palhaçada.- todo mundo pensa a mesma besteira.- ela está namorando, eu acho, o Dior. Depois daquele beijo - o qual eu gostaria de ESQUECER- isso ficou bem claro. E eu gosto da Mirabella.

- Olha, esse papo de você gostar da Mirabella é muito furado. Por mais que ela seja bonita, ela é de todos. Ela nunca vai conseguir ser só sua. E a Bella não sabe nada sobre você. Do que adianta você querer estar junto dela para suprir uma expectativa de outras pessoas?

- Você andou lendo? Nunca vi você falar desse jeito!- ele também está estranho.

- Hehe. Dê os créditos a Lílian. Mas como eu ia dizendo, é com ela que você quer ficar. Olha os fatos: ela te levou na biblioteca, lugar que você mais odeia; ela faz você "largar" os seus amigos todo fim de semana, mas não é por obrigação. Você gosta de ficar com ela, se preocupa com ela.

- Tudo isso é muito normal sentir por AMIGOS.

- Mas você também sente ciúmes dela. Ficou roxo só de pensar nela com o Dior. Ela não é muito bonita, mas e daí?

- Bem, todo mundo se engana. Ela esconde a beleza dela.- não vou mencionar a enfermaria.- Quando estávamos brincando de guerra de bola de neve, ela deixou os óculos caírem, e o cabelo dela se soltou. Ela é bonita sim.- esse momento foi tão bom, até brigarmos.

- NOoOossa... Você realmente está apaixonado. Pode dizer que não, que ela namora, que ela não sente a mesma coisa. Nada vai mudar o fato de você estar apaixonado.

- Não vou ficar aqui para ouvir essas suas baboseiras. Escolhe quem vai ficar falando isso, ou você ou o Lupin. Os dois já é demais!

- Nós dois vamos ficar falando a verdade que só você não quer ver.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. – tenho mais o que fazer do que ouvir besteiras. Eu apaixonado por ela? Hunpf!

- Pode fugir de mim, mas não vai conseguir fugir do que sente!

Nem mesmo dei ouvidos a ele. Fui direto para aula, com a barriga roncando, infelizmente. O resto do dia passou muito lentamente. As aulas eram enfadonhas e não tive paciência para fazer nada de útil. Estava estranhamente ansioso para ver como era conversar através de sonhos. Deve ser incrível!

A noite veio mais cedo, por causa do inverno. Mas estava tão elétrico que só consegui ficar parado na cama lá pela meia noite. Resolvi me concentrar. Vou dormir, vou dormir, vou dormir, vou dor...mir.....dor.... .

- Não sabia que você conseguia se concentrar tão bem assim! – A voz de Enya me acordou. Estava em um lugar estranho. Teto alto, janelas em madeira branca trabalhada, estava deitado em um sofá, mas que servia de cama, um divã. Ela estava com uma roupa parecida com a última que eu a vi. Não usava o cinto nem as botas. Estava descalça.

- É muito bom saber que você ainda está viva.- Surpreendi-a com um abraço apertado. Não queria soltá-la. – Como pode todos os meus sentidos parecerem tão reais, se estou sonhando?

- Você sente tudo em um sonho.- Ela foi deslizando devagar para trás. – Mas nada é real. Sente o toque, o cheiro, o gosto da comida, mas ela não te sustenta.- Ela ainda não tinha dado um sorriso.

- Mas você se lembra do sonho, gosta de ter sonhado com ele. E passa a ter como objetivo torná-lo real.- Ela não reagiu ao que disse.- Bom, sei que tenho pouco tempo. Eu falo primeiro e depois você, correto?

- A, espe....

- Muito bem. Se o Ranhoso não tiver me contado nenhuma besteira, a senhorita não é humana. É uma elfa. – pela cara de choque, acertei.- Ele também me disse que você é imortal, o que a princípio é bom. E que seu país está em guerra. Descobri porquê você anda com roupas tão feias no colégio. E AMBOS foram UNANIMES em que você tem que tomar cuidado com Dior, pois suspeitamos que ele seja um elfo espião. – ela caiu sentada onde eu estava "dormindo".

- Ele nunca tinha me dito que sabia de tudo isso. Como ele descobriu?

- Ele leu um livro de Dumbledor, acidentalmente. E ligou os fatos por conta própria.

- Por incrível que possa ser, não foi acidentalmente. Alvo sempre tem um motivo para ser descuidado. Ele já sabe o resultado antes mesmo de tudo realmente acontecer. Não entendo como ele consegue perder no xadrez de bruxo. Agora, vocês têm que manter isso tudo em segredo.

- O Dior também é um, não é? – Ela não conseguia nem ao menos olhar para mim.

- Sim, ele é. Por isso que não fiquei tão contida em conversar com ele. Consegui ser mais espontânea.

- Bem, você espontânea chama um pouquinho de atenção com sua maneira de tratar os amigos.

- Eu já pedi desculpas por isso. E se você tivesse coragem de assumir que é meu amigo, nada disso teria acontecido. Maldita hora que fui esquecer minha bolsa na mesa!

- Será possível que até em sonho nós discutimos?

- Eu disse que sonhos eram muito reais.

Fizemos uma pausa. Já estávamos cansados de brigar, mas por que isso sempre acontecia? O bom é que nós dois percebíamos que estávamos passando dos limites mais rápido do que no início.

- Aqui é sua casa?- Mudei o tom da conversa, para ela falar um pouco mais.

- Sim, é o meu quarto. – Ela apontou para a cama, e a estante, cheia de livros velhos. Para que uma cama de casal, tão grande?- Olhe, eu sei que é muito estranho ficar ao lado de uma pessoa que não conta a verdade para vocês. Mas tudo é muito arriscado. Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com o Sev, ou com você Sirius. Eu ia te contar agora algumas coisas, mas não TUDO.

- Como você consegue fazer isso, de entrar no meu sonho?- Ela precisa relaxar. Vou mudar de assunto.

- Isso é um dom meu, mas não porque sou somente elfa. Sou uma bruxa também. Até para o meu mundo sou diferente. Mas não conseguiria fazer isso no sonho de qualquer pessoa. Preciso ter uma ligação muito forte com ela para conseguir.

- Já fez isso com Dior?

- Não, mas ele já tentou fazer isso. Não quis. Não pode ser feito do jeito que ele queria, toda noite.

- TODA A NOITE?- Ele é o que? Um bitolado ou coisa pior?- é um tarado, isso sim.

- Pronto, lá vem você com esse seu...

- Com o meu o que?

- Nada. Esquece ele, ele não está aqui agora. Você precisa ir.- Ela parecia muito transtornada.

- Já? Mas fiquei tão pouco tempo aqui.

- Já está na hora, o senhor tem dormir. Ah, já ia me esquecendo.- Ela colocou a mão em meu pescoço, e foi descendo até chegar no pingente.- Você realmente não o tirou.

- Bem, tenho que te devolver..

- Não, você ainda tem que ficar com ele. – Ela fez força para eu deixá-lo onde estava. - Está seguro com você. Até porque não podemos fazer isso em um sonho.

- Já que insiste, não vou me opor. Ele não me atrapalha em nada.- Coloquei minha mão sobre a dela. Nossos olhos se admiravam. Conseguia me ver nos dela, e acho que ela também podia se ver nos meus.

- Você não entende o espaço que me separa de Hogwarts para cá. Tudo sempre foi diferente e complicado para mim. Viver em dois mundos sem viver em nenhum de verdade. Está tudo em minhas mãos.

- Esse espaço que você fala não existe. Olhe o espaço que tem entre nós, no máximo vinte centímetros. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Só você mesmo para pensar assim! – Ela me deu um abraço. Agora não existia mais espaço nenhum.

Ela foi me levando de volta para o estranho divã, me convenceu de deitar e me concentrar para "voltar a dormir". Disse que não ia fazer isso, ela não podia me obrigar.

- Deixe de ser bobo Sirius. Durma logo!- Ela estava de pé, olhando para mim.

- Não vou, e pronto. Mesmo que você fique cansada.- Ela continuou a olhar para mim, mas não parecia zangada, pelo contrário. Ela veio em minha direção, se sentou na beirada do divã. Debruçou seu corpo sobre o meu, e olhou novamente para mim. Aproximou-se mais ainda do meu rosto e sussurrou em meus ouvidos, algo que não compreendi:

- _Lanta-lorna, entúla-Hogwarts._

Pulei de minha cama em Hogwarts. Estava com a testa suada, e as costas também. Chutei minhas cobertas, sentia calor. Era uma e meia da manhã, dava tempo de dormir, só fiquei "em funcionamento" durante uma hora, mas passou tão rápido.

O cordão de Enya estava mais brilhante do que antes. Assim como seus olhos. Não sei dizer se são azuis ou verdes, mas estavam magicamente vivos agora em que ela me adormeceu. Eu acho que já ouvi algo parecido com o que ela disse, mas não me lembro onde as ouvi. Estou sentindo um calor imenso, e está nevando lá fora. Vou até a sala comunal, restabelecer meus sentidos.

* * *

**ENYA'S POV

* * *

**

Flashback On

Finalmente vou chegar em casa e ver minha mãe. Sinto muito sua falta, já que ela não pode ficar se expondo muito. Lórien está um pouco vazia, menos elfos. Não vi nenhuma criança até agora. Tudo está muito antigo, muito estagnado. Sem vida.

Quando cheguei mais perto da escada, subi correndo em direção ao quarto de minha mãe. Estava quase a porta, mas fui barrada por dois guardas.

- Deixem-me passar!

- A Rainha não quer ver ninguém. Recue, plebéia. –Ninguém me reconhece mais. Isso é bom e ruim. Mas eu vou ver a minha mãe. Haldir ainda está lá embaixo, vai demorar muito até chegar. Vou dar um jeito nisso. Me concentrei, e consegui ter controle sobre os corpos deles. Fiz com que os dois se chocassem na parede, e caíssem. Com o barulho, minha mãe saiu do quarto preocupada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Assim que ela me viu, ficou parada. Parecia que eu não era real, ela estava vendo uma miragem.

- Mãe sou eu! Galadnilien, sua filha!

- Filha..? FILHA!- Minha mãe correu para me abraçar tão fortemente que até me machucou. Ela passava a mão nos meus cabelos. Emoldurou o meu rosto e começou a chorar.- Sinto tanto a...sua...falta.- soluçava para falar isso.

- Eu também minha mãe.

- Você tem se alimentado bem? A comida dos _edaín_ não é tão boa quanto a nossa. Está ferida, o que houve? Foi atacada no caminho?

- Nada, foi só um galho. – ia demorar muito para contar pai chegou, um pouco aflito em me ver.

- Fez boa viagem, minha filha?- um tom sério em sua voz me deixou preocupada.

- Sim, fiz papai. Nada de imprevisto no caminho, só outras coisas.

- Minha querida, preciso falar com nossa filha em particular. Daqui à pouco vou vê-la.

- Sim querido.- Beijou a minha testa e foi para o quarto. Assim que ela fechou a porta do quarto, ele começou a falar.

- Você não vai ficar aqui.

- Hã? Eu acabei de chegar, não vou poder ficar em minha casa? Por quê?

- É arriscado vo...

- Sempre é arriscado! Nunca tem segurança suficiente! Sempre fico longe de vocês, e parece que você não se importa.

- Eu me importo, e sacrifico sua companhia pela sua segurança...

- Por mais que você e Haldir falem a mesma coisa, acho que não vale a pena.

- Se não dá valor a sua vida, eu faço isso por você. Ficará em Valfenda. Já falei com Elrond, não terá problema. Lá treinará com Haldir, e com o próprio Elrond.

- Muito bom. Por falar em treinamento, você não apreciou a minha segurança quando me colocou para lutar com a princesa de um mal-quisto rei que quer fazer aliança com você. Mas veja o que aconteceu, a princesa deles ficará assistindo tudo de camarote, e eu vou ter que enfrentar o melhor guerreiro desse reino.

- Foi um imprevisto, não queria que acontecesse.

- Pai, não tente se desculpar. Cometeu um erro. Eu vou pagar por esse erro. Agora, estou chateado com o senhor por outros motivos. Até o senhor se lembrar do que realmente é meu, tratar-lhe-ei assim. Com licença, meu Rei.

Desci as escadas em um passo normal, Haldir estava quase chegando e mandei ele dar meia volta.

- Mas o que houve, alteza?

- Vamos para Valfenda, ordens do Rei. E você vem junto. Treinarei com meu tio e com você lá.- Ele notou a frieza de minha voz, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Montei em minha égua, Sonja. Ela tem o pêlo vermelho, com a crina branca. Sua mãe é igual a ela, e tem o nome de Epona. Essa é a égua de minha mãe. Costumávamos cavalgar quando crianças.

- Sentiu minha falta, garota?- Falei a orelha dela. Ela relinchou em resposta. Nem precisou receber ordens, saiu galopando. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela continua a me entender. Sabe quando quero me libertar de tudo.

Flashback off

- Lady Galadnilien, o dia acabou de amanhecer, e a senhorita dormiu no divã, pela segunda vez.

- Bom dia Haldir. Distraí-me lendo.- Estava bocejando, e ele olhando os livros na bancada.

- Você não me engana. Trouxe _edains_ para cá e não quer me dizer.

- Trouxe sim....e daí?- Estava com olheiras.

- Isso lhe cansa muito, vale a pena o esforço por essas criaturas?

- Tenho encontrado mais felicidade com essas criaturas do que com os meus de sangue.

- O segundo humano que esteve aqui....- o que ele quer dizer?

- Sim, o que tem?

- Infelizmente, eu vi tudo o que ocorreu.- Haldir estava com uma cara tão vermelha pelo embaraço que, se fosse em outra circunstância, eu riria dele.

- Você me ESPIONOU?

- Foi um acidente,...Mas não pude evitar, vi tudo. E estou preocupado com uma coisa.

- O que é? Se for falta de confiança, está totalmente errado, eu confio plenamente em Sirius.

- É exatamente isso. Você confia nele. Mas não só como amigo.

- Lógico que é só como amigo.- onde ele quer chegar com isso?

- Não. Você se apaixonou por esse rapaz, e sinto que é correspondido.- não o interrompi, deixei ele falar.- vocês ontem tiveram uma típica briga de casal dos _edaín_, seus olhos brilham com ele, como há muito não brilhavam. Você não entende a gravidade disso para o nosso mundo?

- Entenderia perfeitamente a gravidade disso, se esse sentimento existisse! E se ele existe, não é expressado. Eu recentemente dei um beijo no elfo que está na escola, que se diz estar apaixonado por mim. Logo, se ele sente algo, não vai me dizer.

- Bem, não sou bom nesses assuntos, nunca tive uma companheira. Vou tratar dos assuntos que sei. Vista sua roupa de treino e vá para o pátio.

Vesti minha roupa cinza de treinamento. Ela é trabalhada no ombro e tem um pequeno babado na parte da calça, que parece uma saia. Minhas botas são igualmente cinzas.

Assim que acabei de me arrumar, desci e vi qual seria a aula: esgrima. Passamos vários dias treinando várias modalidades: com uma espada, duas, martelo, adagas. Depois fui para o arco e flecha, lança e, depois sozinha, aperfeiçoei feitiços rápidos e práticos. Mesmo que o guerreiro não tivesse magia, precisava ter um ás na manga. A parte da magia foi avaliada por Elrond, que ficou admirado em ver como meus poderes tinham sido refinados e potencializados. Agora me resta esperar pelo dia da luta.

Agora, já descansando em minha cama, me lembrei do que Haldir falou no começo do treinamento, sobre Sirius. No dia em que ele esteve aqui, meu coração pulava forte quando acorde. E isso tem ocorrido quando eu o encontro. Ele já se tornou um amigo bem íntimo, e tenho que confirmar que fico confusa em relação a nós dois. Sempre estamos brigando por motivos bobos. Ele ataca Dior e eu ataco Mieabella, a nojentinha. Depois já estamos brincando e rindo. E no dia da guerra de neve, ele me chamou de bonita. Estou confusa. Mas ele mesmo disse que estava apaixonado por uma voz que vinha da Floresta. Vou dormir antes que não consiga mais parar de pensar nisso.

**NOTAS:**

Epona é a deusa galesa dos cavalos.

Tradução das palavras em Quënya

Lanta- cair (caia)

Lorna - dormindo

rinno- retornar (retorne)

na - preposição para

**Comentários:**

Espero que gostem!!

BJBJ S2 S2

DASVIDANIA


	6. Chapter 6

**O Momento decisivo**

A luta é no final do dia, quando o sol se por. Treinei muito, e tentei manter minha mente afastada de qualquer coisa que pudesse atrapalhar minha concentração. Porém, é impossível não pensar em Hogwarts. O baile é daqui a três dias, todos devem estar pensando com que roupa ir, com quem irão...Espero que consiga chegar a tempo de alguma festa. Obviamente, Sirius irá com Mirabella. Dior não deve nem ir. Notei algo estranho, ele não tem tentado falar comigo mais....isso tem alguns dias.

A parte da floresta em que estou é uma das que eu mais gosto, andava muito por aqui quando criança. O riacho agora estava congelado, mas sempre refletindo a turva imagem de uma elfa que não sabe mais o que sente.

- Aquele _edain_...Como ele consegue me tirar do sério?

- Bem, tirar você do sério não é fácil! Eu sei o custo que isso dá!

- Moril! Há quanto tempo que não te vejo, minha prima!

- É, tens razão. A época em que brincávamos aqui era melhor do que a atual.

- Pensava justamente nisso quando você chegou...Lembrei-me de como você gostava de brincar com os lobos albinos que apareciam nessa época do ano.

- Ainda os amo de paixão, mas há muito que não brinco com eles, faz algumas décadas já. Mas, para matar a minha curiosidade, quem consegue te tirar do sério?

- Ninguém importante...- Falar sobre assunto não vai ajudar.

- Bem, ele é importante sim. Deve ser alguém do seu colégio, certo?

- Sim, é da minha escola. Um amigo muito importante dos dois que tenho.

- A única coisa que posso te dizer, é que tudo dará certo. Você passará por alguns sustos ainda, mas irá descobrir algo muito importante durante esses dias...

- Hã? Do que você está falando Moril?- Ela não está falando coisa com coisa...

- Shh. Feche os olhos. Sinta o que acontece ao redor. Quando abri-los, verá quem você ama.

Fiz exatamente como ela disse. Fechei meus olhos e tentei prestar atenção no vento. Ele soprava de forma maviosa, como se quisesse dizer algo. O barulho dos galhos secos batendo, e sendo quebrados. Um som de passos misturou-se com o de uivos.

- Alteza, a senhorita está bem?- quando abro os olhos, vejo Haldir, que aponta para a alcatéia que passava. Eram lobos brancos, mas havia um negro, o qual parou e me encarou. Notei que tinha uma mancha branca no pescoço.

- Estou Haldir, encontrei com minha prima Moril agora há pouco. Mas ela foi embora, me deixando aqui como uma tola de olhos fechados.

- Creio que seja impossível isso ter acontecido.- Ele pareceu chocado, e ao mesmo tempo enrolado.

- Por que não? Eu não estou louca, tenho certeza de que a vi aqui – apontei para ele onde ela estava.- Ela falou comigo.

- Ela já se foi alteza. Morreu durante um ataque surpresa há alguns anos.

- Oh...Nunca ninguém me contou! Por quê?

- Não queríamos que você tivesse mais preocupações tão jovem.- Nesse instante o lobo negro veio ficar ao meu lado, pois eu desabei sentada no chão, apoiada em um tronco de árvore cortado.

- Foi a decisão mais sábia a ser tomada.- Elrond chegou tão silenciosamente que só notei sua presença quando ele falou.

- Mesmo assim, deveriam ter me contado. Ela era importante para mim.

- Não perca seu controle emocional. Estava muito bem até agora – Elrond olhou com uma cara feia para Haldir, que fez um muxoxo.- Mas ouso dizer que um mal veio para bem.

- Por que?- Não entendi o que pode ter de bom na morte de Moril.

- Ela foi morta pelo clã com quem você irá lutar quando o Sol se pôr.

Instantaneamente parei de chorar, e olhei fixamente para o meu tio.

- Ela terá sua vingança hoje. O desafortunado que lutar comigo vai pagar pelo que fizeram a ela.

- Não tenha tanta sede de vingança. – Ele me aconselhou, já tomando o caminho de volta para Valfenda.- Tenha sede de Justiça e seja magnânima. Moril não gostaria de nenhuma atitude insensata e sanguinária.

- Você tem razão.- Fiz carinho na cabeça do lobo, que até agora não saiu do meu lado.- Farei apenas o necessário.

* * *

**SIRIUS's POV

* * *

**

O tempo passou rápido. Enya até agora não fez mais nenhum contato comigo, e faltam três dias para o baile. Eu não tenho uma acompanhante, mas vou sozinho se for o caso. Arrumo alguém lá. Mirabella obviamente irá com o Dior. Pena que a Enya não esteja aqui para ver isso. Se é que ela vai voltar a estar aqui. Toda vez que essa dúvida passa pela minha cabeça, lembro de como acordei no dia em que nos encontramos em sonho. Não sei porque reagi de forma tão estranha, intensa. Deve ser efeito da magia, nunca tinha feito algo parecido antes, é normal que sinta a diferença.

O natal na casa do Potter foi muito bom, como sempre. Seus pais sempre muito hospitaleiros e carinhosos. Sinto por Lupin não estar conosco, devido seu problema com o calendário lunar.

Quando Hogwarts fica sem aula, tudo passa a ser diferente. O castelo fica mais frio, sem os murmurinhos dos corredores. O grande salão fica vazio, apenas com algumas pessoas. Umas jogando xadrez, outras apenas conversando. Mesmo tendo bastante gente, a maioria casais do baile, todos estão saindo muito.

Risos, sorrisos, abraços e beijos esquentavam o clima frio do inverno de Hogsmead, que estava menos rigoroso esse ano

Estou sozinho na sala comunal da Grifinória, olhando o fogo da lareira trepidar e estalar. A falta do que fazer e de com quem conversar me leva a pensar em tudo isso. Potter vive com a Lílian e o Pettigrew está cada vez mais longe do grupo.

Acabo de me lembrar de uma pessoa com que eu posso conversar. Uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores me deu fome, e o melhor lugar para matar a fome é a cozinha do colégio, onde se encontra um elfo muito divertido, Snut.

Corri com vontade pela escada, como se estivesse comemorando o fim do tédio. Vários quadros saíram reclamando e agourando para que eu tropeçasse e rolasse até as masmorras. Outros gritavam algo encorajador. Difícil de acreditar como eles conseguem conviver durante tantos anos sem nenhuma guerra.

A cozinha era sempre o lugar mais quente de toda a escola. Sua agitação era contagiante. Assim que avistei o Snut, levando uma pilha enorme de panelas, não resisti e mandei uma azaração. Voou tudo pelos ares! Um barulho enorme desconcentrou todos os elfos que trabalhavam em um ritmo frenético.

- Só podia ser você! – Ele vociferou isso com raiva, mas já ria ao final.

- Lógico! Achou que ia me esquecer de você tão facilmente?

- Tenho que admitir que sim...mas já que você está aqui....TOMA! – Ele me deu uma panelada na cabeça. Doeu!- Você pode me atrapalhar, mas os outros não.

- Aii...Está bem. Desculpa. Tem algo de bom acontecendo por aqui?

- Todos estão muito agitados com o BAILE...o EVENTO DO ANO...quer algo mais? Ou não é suficiente para animar esse seu ar de...aflição?- ele pareceu começar brincando, e terminar falando seriamente.

- Tem razão. Estou disperso de tudo, não tenho nem um par para ir a esse Baile.

- Bem, corre o boato que uma tal de Mirabella está sem par...Dizem que ela é muito bonita.

- Ela já tem par...vai com o Dior, Snut.

- Engano seu meu caro. Ela está desesperada justamente porque esse tal de Dior viajou hoje cedo, e só volta no dia do Baile, talvez.

- Ele viajou HOJE?

- É rapaz, problemas familiares, eu acho...nós aqui não sabemos de...

- Te vejo depois Snut! – Saí correndo atrás de Severus.

- Calma rapaz...ele não volta pro dia não!

Todos os meus receios se confirmaram quando ouvi essa notícia! Ninguém me escuta, ELA não me escuta! Lucio está no corredor, ele deve saber onde está o Snape.

- Lúcio, você viu o Snape?

- Ora, o traidor ingrato veio falar comigo...Você não viria aqui, falar comigo à toa.

- Fale logo! Não tenho tempo para seus jogos de palavras envenenadas!

- Está esquentadinho o rapaz...Fica mais divertido assim. Por que deveria te responder onde está o Severus?

- Porque você não quer ficar com o nariz sangrando...é um bom motivo?

- Ahh, acabei de entender o motivo. Uma garota, óbvio. Como pude ser tão cego?

- Estou perdendo a minha paciência!- Estava já falando por entre os dentes.

- Você ainda não me deu nenhum motivo para dizer onde ele está...

- Talvez eu possa dizer para os meus pais sobre os seus reais interesses...vocês me dão nojo. Além de serem totalmente inescrupulosos ainda tentam passar a perna um no outro. Se meu pai descobre que o seu principal objetivo é ter acesso a minha casa, e as preciosidades da minha família. Logo, ladrãozinho de meia tigela, devolva esse medalhão que está usando! – a peça é da minha família há gerações. Duas serpentes se entrelaçam no medalhão.- Por mais que eu não passe muito tempo lá, eu sei o que me pertence.

- Snape está na biblioteca, lendo sobre algum tipo de poção inútil que ele quer fazer.

- Obrigado pela informação. – e dei um leve tapinha do medalhão. Ele ficou mais branco do que o normal.

Chegando na biblioteca, esbaforido, encontro Snape totalmente absorto na receita da poção. Faço sinal para irmos conversar lá fora, e ainda espero uns quinze minutos até ele completar aquela etapa. Ele, quando se trata de poções, é irritantemente metódico e certinho.

- Diga Black, o que houve para você vir tão desesperado? – Ele ainda estava concentrado no tubo que continha uma pequena amostra do seu trabalho.

- Nada demais Ranhoso, o Dior viajou hoje e TALVEZ volte para o baile.- Assim que ele processou o que eu acabei de dizer, deixou cair o tubo com a amostra. E ficou olhando para mim alarmado.

- Como soube? Tem conseguido falar com Enya?

- Um amigo meu me falou sobre a Mirabella, e um fato levou ao outro...Não, não tenho falado com Enya. Nem um sinal! Ela não tem o direito de nos deixar aqui, há um bom tempo, sem nenhuma notícia! Eu estou ficando maluco!

- Calma, está tudo bem. Ela nos avisaria se algo desse errado. Ela precisa de concentração. Você não a ajuda a se concentrar!

- Agora é por minha causa que ela não fala?- Ele ficou meio acanhado por causa do tom de voz que usei.

- De certa forma, sim! Toda vez que vocês se encontram, brigam! Ela não precisa de uma briga agora, precisa apenas de companhia.

- Eu não sei o que acontece. Ela sempre discorda de mim, é teimosa! Muito teimosa! Nunca acha que nada vai acontecer com ela...

- Você tem excesso de preocupação.- agora Severus estava mais sério, e certo do que estava falando.

- Você é que não está preocupado com ela o suficiente! – ele está calmo demais!

- Black, confie nela do mesmo jeito que ela confia em você. É só isso que eu tenho para te dizer.- Notei que Mirabella e seu grupo de amigas se aproximavam.- Acho que vou sobrar por aqui, já vou indo...

- Espere, volte aqui!- Ele já estava indo embora e as garotas já haviam chegado. Não deu tempo.

- Olá Black! Há quanto tempo não nos falamos.- ela ainda estava com os olhos um pouco inchados de chorar, apesar de ter usado magia para amenizar- Soube que, mesmo com tantas garotas querendo, você ainda não tem par para o baile....isso não é muito comum.- Sua voz continuava suave, como sempre. Mas um pouco escorregadia.

- Você tem razão, estamos nos comportando muito diferente, em relação ao que se espera de nós.

- Então vamos parar de desapontá-los.- Ela colocou a mão em meu ombro- Venha comigo ao baile. Ouvi dizer desde setembro que você queria isso, eu aceito ir com você.- e a outra mão fez o mesmo movimento. Seus olhos se fecharam devagar. Ela esperava que eu a beijasse. Sempre quis fazer isso, sonhava com esse momento. Agora, olho para ela, e não faço nada.

- Te espero nas escadas do hall de entrada, às sete e meia.- Removi delicadamente as suas mãos de meu ombro.- Até lá, Bella.

"O que houve com ele?" foram os últimos murmúrios que eu ouvi, quando a deixei com as amigas. Nem eu mesmo sei responder a essa pergunta. Espero saber respondê-la logo, ou que alguém me dê essa resposta.

* * *

**ENYA's POV

* * *

**

Agora já me visto para o tão esperado momento. Minha primeira roupa de batalha,com túnica e botas vermelhas e calça verde, foi feita a mão por elfos, com algumas técnicas pertencentes aos anões. Por mais que nós não nos demos muito bem com eles, estamos conectados por um passado. Ambos usam o conhecimento do outro afim de aperfeiçoar o seu próprio. Na verdade, um não vive sem o outro. Dois lados da mesma moeda, duas metades que se completam, como os humanos dizem.

Minha sorte também tem dois lados: viver ou morrer. Já me sinto capaz de fazer o q é preciso. Mas arrependo-me de não ter a presença de algumas pessoas, por uma última vez ao meu lado. Apesar de ter acontecido tudo aquilo entre Dior e eu, não é dele a presença que eu mais sinto falta. É a de Sirius Black. Ele se tornou mais que um amigo durante esses meses...algo que eu nunca imaginaria estar acontecendo. Pago pela minha língua agora, pois finalmente me dou conta de que sou mais uma na lista das apaixonadas por esse garoto. Não sei desde quando, talvez desde o dia do bar, ou antes. Estou confusa. Muito confusa. Não podia pensar nisso agora! Concentre-se...

- Alteza...- Haldir interrompeu meus nada coesos pensamentos- Chegou a hora.

Não houve resposta, eu simplesmente dirigi-me à saída, e ao meu caminho. Passei por muitas partes da floresta, que tinha ainda uma coloração amarelada do fim de outono. As folhas brilhavam com a luz do Sol que se punha...Ainda ressinto-me por não tê-lo visto uma última vez.

Minha chegada fez com que toda a atenção das pessoas que assistiriam a luta se voltassem para mim. Havia olhares de confiança, indiferença e medo, de ambas as partes. As estrelas já brilhavam no céu, e a iluminação de tudo era à base de tocheiros e luminárias.

Meu adversário era, obviamente, um guerreiro. O melhor que o clã tinha. Alto, com músculos bem definidos e um porte intimidador. Seu rosto era coberto por uma máscara, talvez por tradição. Aparentemente iríamos lutar com espadas, pois ele estava afiando um par delas, e polindo-as. Admito que me intimidei com o fato das espadas serem quase do tamanho da minha perna, mas também pensei que coisas muito grandes exigem muita prática, do contrário, acabam atrapalhando

Agora era a hora, nada mais a esperar. Penso em meus pais, Sirius, Dior, Moril, Sev, e tento guardar a melhor recordação deles possível. Mas ainda sinto um remorso, não ter dito o que deveria ter dito, nem feito o que tive ímpetos de fazer. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, dolorido só para um dos dois. Fecho meus olhos, peço a Valar que me ajude.

- Aqui, hoje reunidos em minha casa, encontram-se Celeborn, rei de Lothlórien e Emeldúr, filho de Rochúr. Por mais que nossas tradições devam ser mantidas, principalmente em tempos como os de agora, em que nossa linhagem definha, peço aos dois soberanos que não transformem a noite de hoje no luto de amanhã. Ao primeiro ferimento em que o oponente não consiga ficar de pé, ou até que um desarme o outro, a luta acaba.

Eu fiquei mais aliviada com o que Elrond pediu, mas não sinto que passe apenas de um pedido.

- Eu farei o que me pedes Lord Elrond – disse Emeldúr, mas não sei se meu guerreiro consegue controlar seus instintos...- seu olhar de satisfação enrustido me dava ímpetos de lhe acertar com uma flecha!

- Se não consegue controlar seu guerreiro, que parece ter o comportamento de um animal, então mande um homem de verdade, não uma coisa.- Tive de dizer algo...não consigo ficar calada.

- Eu consigo me controlar muito bem – a voz abafada pela máscara parecia ecoar – se agisse como um animal, você não seria o oponente, e sim o motivo da disputa.- impressionantemente, eu sentia um tom familiar nessa maneira de falar. Veja...galanteador até mesmo na hora de uma luta...como ele é insensato!

- Concentre-se no que veio fazer.- Emeldúr disse, em um to ríspido e repreensivo.

- Estou bem concentrado em meu alvo, não se preocupe. – a voz dele era penetrante...era uma tática para que eu caísse em sua rede de flertes. Ele estava perdendo o tempo dele fazendo isso, quem já deitou em um colchão tão macio, não deitaria na rede de uma aranha de bom grado. Só se ela garantisse o bem de todos.

Não se falou mais nenhuma provocação, pois Elrond deu um fim à conversa apenas com um olhar.

Tomamos nossos lugares, um de cada lado da roda. É estranho, pois um círculo não tem lados...Talvez seja por isso que essas lutas sanguinárias tolas se baseavam no conceito de igualdade. Grande igualdade nós temos hoje: um guerreiro contra um nobre, um homem contra uma mulher. Talvez a única igualdade que nós temos é o nosso objetivo: vencer.

Como eu consigo pensar em tantas coisas agora? E em tantas coisas inúteis...será que isso é o efeito de se estar prestes a morrer? Talvez...mas vou lutar por aqueles que merecem, e pelo que vim buscar daqui: Justiça.

- Como disse antes, nada de mortes. Cumprimentem-se, cordialmente.

Demos alguns passos para ficarmos frente a frente, muito próximos. Cordialidade era algo difícil de se pedir nessas situações. Em símbolo de respeito, batemos nossas espadas, as minhas contra as dele. Notei que suas espadas estavam com uma cor azulada, devido a um líquido um pouco viscoso que a banhava. O que seria?

Não havia tempo para pensar...recuamos três passos. Todos os olhares tensos, e o único que preciso sentir é o dele, o único coberto por uma máscara. Ao som de um sino, a luta se deu por começada. Minha sorte estava lançada.

Começamos a nos mover circularmente, esperando pelo primeiro ataque. Ele atacou primeiro, eu desviei com facilidade, mas ele também se movimentava rápido, pois meu contra-ataque foi defendido com muita segurança. Obviamente ele era mais forte do que eu. Ir para um ataque direto é estupidez. Comecei a rodeá-lo com mais velocidade, esperando a brecha de falta de atenção. Consegui cortá-lo no ombro, mas nada profundo.

Parece que finalmente nós deixamos de brincar de lutar. Em segundos, meu braço foi levemente arranhado pela lâmina de raspão, fazendo com que gotículas de sangue voassem. Nem ao menos recuperada da defesa, tive que me deitar no chão para desviar de sua outra espada. Dei-lhe um chute no tornozelo, falho, e em seguida saí debaixo das duas espadas. Dessa vez eu ataquei com as espadas, a fim de chutar seu joelho. Ele não cede! Nada que faço o desequilibra. A retirada da máscara terá que ser algo para depois.

Agora estamos mais na esgrima do que no confronto, por mais de cinco vezes quase perdi uma das espadas. Era eletrizante não poder errar uma vez. E ele errou uma, o que me deu a chance de desarmá-lo parcialmente. A espada foi arremessada para o ar, seguida por nossos olhares. Eu pensei mais rápido que ele, tomei impulso em uma árvore e dei uma voadora em seu rosto. Mesmo com a máscara, o sangue escorreu de sua boca.

- Onde você aprendeu a lutar assim? – ele perguntou enquanto se recuperava.  
- Onde não importa, só lhe garanto que em luta sou melhor que na esgrima.

- Pois bem...- ele largou a outra espada no chão – Façamos sua vontade, alteza...- e veio correndo como um touro em minha direção.

Eu não consegui desviar e todo o meu abdômen foi atingido. Levantei-me com certa dificuldade. Já estabilizada, não quero mais saber de ser inteligente, agora é luta. As seqüências de golpes defendidos, tanto por mim quanto por ele, eram intensas. Ele conseguiu me dar uma gravata e eu chutei sua perna. Como ele afrouxou, imobilizei-o no chão...até levar um chute no rosto...no ombro...e uma pisada na mão. Fiquei no chão, e ele se levantou...mas se ele pensa que acabou, está enganado. Dei-lhe uma rasteira, ele caiu, e rolei pra cima dele, a fim de tirar sua máscara e bater em sua cara até que ele ficasse desfigurado.

Finalmente uma oportunidade, nela que eu retirei a máscara de sua face. A revelação teria sido mais desconcertante se fosse um rosto deformado, ou um rosto com cicatrizes e olhos de pedra. Mas o que encontrei foram olhos familiares até então, olhos para os quais muitas vezes já me voltei sorrindo. Sua face angelical, humanizada apenas pelo o suor, sujeira e inchaço. Seus cabelos ligeiramente longos estavam molhados.

Perdi o ar quando vi que era Dior que estava lutando contra mim! Esse tempo foi suficiente. Eu fiquei estática e ele, sem hesitar, pegou sua espada, perto de nós no chão, e cravou na lateral da minha barriga até a ponta aparecer em minhas costas. Enquanto a espada estava trespassada em meu corpo, ele se levantou ligeiramente e sussurrou.

- Tive que ser convincente...e acho que fui. Você não vai morrer, se cuidar do ferimento. Mas só há uma pessoa que sabe como fazer isso. Minha espada estava banhada eu uma poção quer irá retardar a cicatrização da ferida. Cuide-se, pois essa foi só a primeira. Daqui pra frente, ninguém irá poupar sua vida.

- E....tudo...o que houve? – Mal podia falar tamanho susto, pois a dor não sentia...nada sentia.

- Foi bom...mas passou. Assim como o verão, passou. O inverno é o agora. – E desenterrou a espada de mim.

Foi uma das poucas vezes em que me vi sangrar tanto. Fiquei no chão...tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, lembrando de tudo o que Sírius disse sobre Dior, o que Sev também dizia. Ao fundo ouvia a voz de meu pai gritando alguma coisa e minha mãe desesperada...pareciam já longe.

Mas de repente, senti uma mão me levantar. A pessoa emitia uma luz muito forte, muito bela. Quanto essa luz diminui, pude ver que era de Moril. Seu olhar sereno e seu sorriso me animaram. Ela olhou fundo em meus olhos, e mandou eu me levantar. Senti confiança, senti que era capaz. E senti que não tinha feito o que vim fazer ainda, fazer justiça.

Com dificuldade, fui levantando. Todos se espantaram, pois a vitória quase já tinha sido dada a Dior. Nem ele mesmo acreditava que eu estava de pé, mesmo sangrando. Segurei uma de minhas espadas com o lado direito, o oposto da ferida.

- Agora vai ser do seu jeito...com espadas.

Conseguia dar golpes efetivos, mesmo estando ferida. Eu comecei o ataque de cara com seqüências de cinco a oito golpes seguidos de espada, quase que um por segundo. Ele parecia mais fraco, talvez devido à surpresa de me ver lutando.A maior parte do tempo foi de esgrima, até ele querer dar um golpe mais forte e se desequilibrar. Nessa hora, consegui retirar a espada de sua mão; larguei-as no chão pronta para voltar a luta corpo a corpo, não sei como. Ele estava incrédulo com meu o olhar entre meus olhos e a minha blusa já totalmente vermelha de sangue, que pingava ou escorria, dependia do esforço. Aproveitei esse momento de lapso cerebral dele, e chutei sua cabeça, debaixo pra cima. Ele caiu no chão. Mas a vontade que eu tive de continuar a chutá-lo por tudo o que ele tinha feito, mas não podia agir o que queria, inicialmente e isso tinha que bastar.

- Vamos, continue... o que quer fazer...não mereço viver com essa lembrança.

- Não vou sujar minhas mãos com você...vim aqui pelo que já consegui, vim por justiça. E saiba que você não conseguiria me abalar emocionalmente...sua farsa de nada valeu. Lembre-se desse dia antes de agir como um desonrado.

- Ter te conhecido já valeu a pena.- falava enquanto mexia o maxilar, procurando ajeitá-lo para o lugar certo. - Entenda que fiz o que era preciso, mas não nego que me sinto atraído por você. Obviamente, não tentarei nada contigo. Não gosto de dar murro em ponta de espada.- nessa hora eu me desequilibrei...e infelizmente ele me segurou para que eu não caísse no chão.- vá, seu amigo sabe tratar disso. Vá antes que seja tarde.

- Você é estranho e desprezível. Até parece que liga para o que sinto, ou penso. Mas não hesita em me ferir, usando uma poção ainda por cima. Vou realmente antes que seja tarde, e não me procure nunca mais.- levantei-me sem a ajuda dele e fui ao encontro de Haldir, sem olhar para trás.

- Você precisa se cuidar, vamos para a casa de seu tio Elrond e lá iremos...- Haldir falava depressa em um tom preocupado. Tive que interrompê-lo;.

- Vou para Hogwarts. A única pessoa que pode acabar com o efeito dessa poção é o Snape. Maldito Dior...isso é o que dá me meter com elfos. _Edains_ são mais leais..sempre disse isso, e se você me contrariar eu juro que te bato com o meu braço bom.

- É impossível que não consigamos resolver algo que um humano consegue. Somos elfos!

- Eles são humanos bruxos, assim como eu. Não há como eu mesma fazer tudo e nem há tudo em Valfenda. Irei logo para Hogwarts. Preciso começar a viagem de volta ainda hoje. Vou de cavalo até um certo ponto e depois vou pedir ajuda a um centauro.

- Ainda assim é arriscado, é semana de lua cheia...

- Tudo bem, sei me virar.- acho que sei.

- Não machucada...nem quase desmaiando.

- A tendência é melhorar, não se preocupe. A poção vai saindo com o tempo.

- Mesmo assim, venha trocar de roupa e eu vou cuidar do ferimento do jeito que posso e sei.

Depois de Haldir me tratar, e usar os recursos elfos, admito que o machucado melhorou bastante, mas ainda não parava de sangrar. Agora se limitava exatamente na perfuração da lâmina, sem nada ao redor inflamado. Colocaram-me no cavalo e rumei em direção a floresta, aliviada por estar viva e ao mesmo tempo preocupada se continuaria viva. Estava certa agora de que pelo menos a chance de ver Sirius outra vez era real. De poder falar com ele um pouco.

Uma alcatéia me seguia, a mesma da clareira. Mas não em forma de escolta...pois estavam a vários metros. Parecia mais uma possível proteção secreta, anjos em pele de caçador. Tudo é possível, até traidores com faces angelicais.

**COMENTÁRIOS:**

Espero que gostem como sempre =]

Não sei quando conseguirei postar o próximo capítulo, então não fiquem ansiosos demais!

Beijos!!

DASVIDANIA


End file.
